Entre el amor y la venganza
by Christine Daee
Summary: la pesadilla paso, Terry y Candy lograron vencer todo, susana tuvo su merecido y Anthony... bueno... pasen a descubrirlo Capitulo 10 final de la historia
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas, estoy aquí nuevamente, deseando que se encuentren mas que bien, iniciemos como cada día.

Capitulo 1

Basta chicos, espérenos.

Vamos pecosa eres demasiado lenta

No tanto como Susana amigo mío – decía un rubio radiante.

Oye, ya sabes que ella no tiene tanta condición como Candy, ella es mas delicada – sonrió de lado

Te escuche, ya te dije que no me trates como si estuviera enferma

Calma Susy no creo que Terry lo dijera por molestar, además era obvio que estuvieras así después de tu operación, pero pronto regresaras al gym conmigo

Claro que si Candy, - sonreía Susana al ver a la joven colocándose a un lado de Terry

Ven amor, sentémonos a comer - decía el rubio a su pequeña pecosa

Candy estaba totalmente enamorada de Anthony, habían sido novios desde hace tres años, realmente no lo sentía, y sus mejores amigos Terry y Susana, también llevaban el mismo tiempo saliendo, disfrutaba el tiempo entre ellos, cada vez que Anthony y Candy se peleaban estaban ellos para reconciliarnos y viceversa, el temperamento de Terry era algo mas complicado pero al final siempre lo lograban.

Entonces a donde iremos en las vacaciones de verano – dijo Candy animada

Pues podremos ir a Escocia a la casa de Terry – sugirió Anthony

Claro, mis padres estarán en Londres así que creo que tengamos problema – levanto las manos

Sería fantástico Terry

Hablas como si aun vivieras con ellos Terry – se burlo Candy

Puede, aunque me dijeran que pudo llegar a donde sea realmente tengo que saber su paradero, que tal si nos aguadan la fiesta

No seas así, si tus padres son buena onda – dijo Anthony

Se comportan así porque tu eres el invitado, tenerlos como padres puede ser mas estrictos

Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo acerca de nuestros padres – todos se rieron

Brillante deducción tarzán pecosa

Terry, hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme así

Es que no puedo olvidar cuando te colgaste de la luz del escenario cuando se cayo la escenografía

Y en lugar de ayudarme te estuviste riendo de mi

Candy llegas a ser muy graciosa – sonrio Susana al recordar cuando Terry se lo conto

Se lo contaste?

Sabes que no le oculto nada a Su

Eso me recuerda cuando Susana estaba llevando una bandeja de café a la sala de juntas y se le cayo encima- dijo Anthony

Cierto!, vez Susy no soy la única que tiene momentos vergonzosos- Candy mirando a Susana

Anthony no tenias por que mencionarlo, esperaba que ya se te hubiera olvidado

Por supuesto que no – todos rieron a la par

Estos chicos eran inseparables, Terry trabajaba con Candy en el teatro, eran los protagonistas mas cotizados del momento, interpretaban papeles donde la mayoría era de mejores amigos, o Candy era traicionada por este o viceversa, nunca habían protagonizado como una pareja de enamorados, Candy miro su reloj y se paro rápidamente.

Mira nada mas Terry, tenemos que irnos, me imagino que Albert se enfadara

Eso no es ninguna novedad – le dio un beso a Susana y choco las manos con Anthony – Te veré pronto amor, Anthony

Te encargo a mi novia Terry

Igualmente la mía Anthony – dijo el castaño, realmente tenían una confianza de hierro, la pareja de los actores nunca han tenido celos de ninguno, pero había algo mas.

Tony será mejor que nos vayamos – sonreía esta

Quedémonos un poco mas Su, no siempre podemos estar fuera en un dia así, me agobia un poco la oficina

Richard te tiene sumergido en este asunto del caso del Sr Jefferson

Nos tiene Su, no me digas que no te sientes igual

Un poco pero contigo no me siento tan mal – sonrio dulcemente

Yo tampoco – sus manos se rozaron y se miraron fijamente – Su… cuanto tiempo llevas con Terry

Los mismos que tu con Candy ya lo olvidaste?

No, y aun no te aburres?

Como?

Nada olvídalo – se levanto y empezó a recoger todo del piso ya que habían hecho un picnic - te llevare a tu casa Su.

Terry Albert se empezara alterar

No te aflijas Candy – sonreía , no creo que se enoje con su hermana

Precisamente por que es mi hermano no tiene piedad para conmigo,- entraron a el teatro y tomaron los asientos mas próximos que encontraron

Vaya el Sr Granchester y la Srita Andrew nos honran con su presencia – grito Albert al ver como se escabuía la pareja

Estamos aquí desde que iniciaste a hablar

Asi? – se acerco a el – dime que obra haremos esta temporada Terry

Una fantástica – tercio Candy tratando de que Albert

Hablaremos en la casa Candy, - Albert tenia una mirada amenazante cuando se enojaba. – bueno chicos, tenemos una hora para leer el libreto y regresaremos aqui para comentarlo y hacer una pequeña audición, y mañana por la mañana les daré su personaje – Albert le entrego el libreto a Terry y a Candy, - háganlo bien por favor

Sabes que con nosotros no hay problema, solo hay que ensayarlo, a ustedes en particular quiero que hagan estos personajes no me decepciones

Alguna vez lo hemos hecho?

Siempre hay una primera vez.

Albert les entrego el libreto de El fantasma de la ópera y les subrayo las líneas que tenían que decir y la escena a interpretar

Alber… -Candy estaba impresionaba ya que el sabia que esta obra era su obra favorita - no puedo creerlo, es mi favorita – y a Candy le brillaron los ojos y Albert se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato.

Lo se, por eso la elegi – Terry se quedo impresionado por como Candy miraba el libreto, al decir verdad también era una de sus favoritas pero no reaccionó de la misma forma que la pecosa. – Bueno chicos no me decepcionen, espero mucho de sus actuaciones, además de ustedes depende el éxito o fracaso de esta obra.

Candy … -quizo decirle algo –

Dime, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ven – la llevo a un costado del teatro a uno de los camerinos - sabes que no me gusta ensayar con tantas personas a mi alrededor

Y aquí ensayaremos? – pero sin hacerle mucho caso abrió el libreto y vieron la parte que Albert les había subrayado, fue la parte en la que el fantasma, canta en el escenario junto con Christine – tengo que decirte tarzán pecosa que esta también es una mis favoritas, por lo visto Albert quiere que sea el fantasma y tu Christine bien, veamos la letra de la canción a ver si es la misma…. – lo era

Si es la misma – dijo Candy sonriendo emocionada por que por fin haría el papel que tanto había querido –

Bien Candy, empecemos

Los dos se empezaron a concentrar, calentaron un poco la voz y empezaron a cantar, Candy tenia una voz hipnotizante, y Terry una voz muy varonil igual de atrayente

Past the point of no return – los dos terminaron

Bien Candy ahora veamos la actuación, en esta canción hay deseo, fragilidad y amor, al mismo tiempo que obsesión por parte del fantasma para que Christine sea suya - se quedo pensando un momento – Candy tienes que ser inocente, frágil, que necesitas que te protejan y al mismo tiempo aventurada, sensual, entendiste

Terry, se que no me ves como mujer pero creeme que soy todo eso, parece que no me conoces en lo absoluto, hay mas mujeres en este planeta que no son Susana Marlow – dijo Candy algo ofendida pero divertida – Terry he estudiado el papel de Christine Daee por años, se perfectamente de lo que estas hablando asi que …. Empecemos

Volvieron a poner la canción y esta vez con actuación, Terry trato de ver a Candy diferente, como si fuera una mujer que realmente deseara, y Candy fue igual, pero había en sus ojos temor, admiración, justo lo que Christine Daee resalta en la obra, llegó una parte de la actuación donde se tenían que tocar, Terry rodeo a Candy en sus brazos y pudo sentir el olor de la pequeña pecosa, era a rosas. Terry bajo su mano y tomo las de Candy haciendo que los dos recorrieran el cuerpo de esta Candy, luego el se deslizo solo tocando sus hombros, tocándole el brazo hasta que al fin tomo su mano.

Anywhere you go let me go to…- Cantaba Terry tomando de la cintura a Candy – Christine thats all i ask of…. – Candy lo veía embelesada, ahora sabia por que las chicas estaban a sus pies, es simplemente perfecto

Terry se iba acercando a un beso cuando llego la parte donde Christine le quitaba la mascara pero como no había mascara le acaricio el rostro, Terry se sentia algo inquieto, nervioso pero ansioso, la piel de Candy era suave, lisa, sentir su mano en su rostro lo puso nervioso, pero tenia que romper el momento

Bien Candy, estoy seguro que nos saldrá excelente – le tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro y le dio un beso

Yo también lo creo – le sonrió y le enseño la lengua – hay que regresar.

Juntos regresaron al escenario donde Albert ya los esperaba

Bien chicos empecemos, Archie pasa tu primero tienes pareja en esta escena?

Pues Christine –

Alguien esta audicionando para Christine – volvió a anunciar y una chica timida de pelo verde alzo la mano – pasa Annie, bien definan la escena y los escucho.

Empezaron las audiciones, y Albert se veía serio, solo hacia unas anotaciones en su paleta, Candy imaginaba que era por que ya estaba elegiendo los papeles de cada quien

Gracias chicos, Terry, Candy a escena – grito

Nuestros rebeldes, habían empezado con la canción, en su mirada había tanto fuego que Albert esperaba que el teatro se encendiera, todos sintieron unas ganas inmensas de levantarse y aplaudir ante aquella actuación, todo estaba en aquella escena, amor, traición, rendición, posesión, será que realmente eso era actuado? No debemos olvidar que eran los actores mas solicitados y sus actuaciones eran excelentes pero esta vez como que había algo, Terry lo vio y sintió de inmediato, es como si Candy estuviera sumergida por completo en el papel, como si ella realmente creyera que era Christine y el era su Fantasma, Candy por otro lado pensaba lo mismo de Terry, sentí tanta conexión como nunca antes cuando actuaba a su lado pero el sentir sus manos recorriéndola fue algo mas excitante que te puede pasar como actor.

Bien chicos los veré mañana a primera hora, y publicare afuera de mi oficina los papeles con los que se quedaron, es todo pueden irse – Candy y Terry se miraron por un momento y desviaron las miradas.

Eso salió muy bien – Candy sonreía de nervios

Si, creo que ha sido nuestra mejor escena

Puede ser… iras a ver a Susy?

Eh? – a que venia esa pregunta pensó Terry – seguramente dejame hablarle - saco su celular y empezó a marcar pero nadie respondió así que le marco a Anthony pero tampoco respondió – ninguno de los dos me responde

Le marcaste a Anthony también?

A esta hora deben estar en casa de Su por que no los alcanzamos y les damos la sorpresa

Tienes razón pecosa, hasta que se te prendió el foto – el hielo se había roto ya, otra vez estaban en confianza –

Bueno vamos

Salieron del teatro y se dirigieron a casa de Susana

Y efectivamente los dos rubios estaban en casa de Susana

Vamos Anthony siéntate – le dijo Susana a Anthony – verdad o reto?

Verdad

Te aburriste de Candy? - dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro

No tanto como aburrirme, porque aun siento amor por ella pero siento que estamos estancados, quiero que hagamos algo nuevo

Como que?

Tengo en mente algo – sonrio de lado y se acerco a Susana – sabes que te ves hermosa cuando llevas tu falta rosa entrallada y tu camisa blanca- le rozo el brazo con los dedos

Tu también eres muy guapo Anthony

Se que también te llamo la atención Susy y por eso te propondré algo pero quiero que tengas la mente abierta

Habla sin rodeos Tony

Que tal si le proponemos a nuestras parejas un intercambio algo asi como una relación swinger

Osea que tu y yo… - a Susana no le sonaba una idea tan mala, después de todo también creía que su relación estaba estancada después de tres años – Anthony no se que decirte

O si lo prefieres podemos intentarlo y después proponérselos, creo que Candy no este en desacuerdo ya que Terry es nuestro amigo y es guapo también y Candy también muy hermosa, no creo que Terry diga que no,

Como que intentarlo – se hizo la que no sabia

Que lo hagamos nosotros primero y luego que lo hagan Terry y Candy –sonrió al fin

Candy y Terry habían entrado por la puerta de atrás sin hacer ruido y habían escuchado toda la conversación, Candy se sentía destrozada, Anthony le estaba proponiendo a Susana que se acostara con el, pero como era eso posible y Susana lo estaba aceptando los amigos no hacen eso, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la ojiverde y Terry la abrazo y le dijo que guardara silencio para no ser descubiertos

Que dices Susana, nadie se enterará, si no nos gusta pues lo olvidamos y ya esta

Suena interesante Tony

Bien – giro la botella Anthony esta vez – verdad o reto Susy

Verdad

Por que me seduces en la oficina? -

Eso al ingles lo había puesto furioso, asi que Susana lo seducía en la oficina, pero claro que eso iba a pasar, Susana era una mujer hermosa y Anthony un hombre, bueno si a es se le pude llamar hombre, solo estaba esperando a que Susana le respondiera y Terry tendría un plan aunque en su mente ya tenia un plan para salir con el orgullo no tan dañado.

Como bien lo dijiste hace un momento no me eres tan indiferente, y pues me gusta como me miras cuando estamos en la oficina. – Anthony se fue acercando a ella, y le dio un beso en la boca y ella le correspondió.

Aquel par de rubios nada mas escucharon un silbido

Vaya, nosotros viniendo a dar una sorpresa y fuimos nosotros los sorprendidos

Terry – Susana estaba sudando frio –

Nosotros? – repitió el rubio -

Sal Candy – y esta obedeció – bueno querida creo que ya no les tendremos que ocultar mas lo nuestro – tomo a Candy por la cintura

Como? - Candy estaba sorprendida pero le seguiría la corriente a Terry – bueno tienes razón, creo que no vale la pena ocultarlo mas tiempo – volteo a mirar a Terry y le dio un beso en la boca, el mas profundo beso que haya dado jamás a Anthony – como en encantan tus besos mi amor

Que están diciendo chicos? – decía Susana-, Terry que es esto? – se hizo la ofendida

Me llamo Terrice, y esto querida Susana es que Candy yo hemos tenido una aventura cerca de 2 años

Y han sido maravillosos Terry – Terry la apretaba mas hacia el y le dedico la mas radiante de las sonrisas

Ves amor, y tu preocupada por Anthony, cuando ellos hacían lo mismo que nosotros, , creo que debimos hablarlo y hubiérmos cambiado de parejas , Tony – dijo dirigiéndose al rubio – Si tanto querías acostarte con Susana solo me hubieras dicho, claro Candy y yo no habíamos llegado a tanto pero creo que ahora no será un impedimento, muchas gracias Susana por todo y la próxima vez, asegurate que nadie mas tenga llaves de tu casa para nadie escuche tus conversaciones tan candentes con tu nuevo novio no vaya ser que el nuevo amante se entere y pase una cosa similar

Candy entonces todo esto es un teatro – sonrio Anthony

De que hablas Anthony? – dijo Candy molesta

Esto lo hicieron para enfurecernos a ambos, tiene sentido, si realmente escuchaste lo que le propuse a Susana esto lo hacen para salir con el orgullo adelante, te conzco Terry, tu nunca viste a Candy como una mujer sino como una amiga, hasta me atrevería decir que la vez como a una hermana.

Candy se acerco a Anthony y le dio un bofetón, cosa que dejo a Anthony muy impresionado ya que la niña que alguna vez amó nunca le había pegado, en sus ojos había dolor y no cabe duda que aun cuando Anthony le habría propuesto eso ver sufrir a Candy le dolia y mucho.

Candy, de verdad no es lo que crees- solo estábamos jugando

Bueno, pues muy divertido que resulto tu juego querido, mira como me estoy riendo – dijo sarcástica – no quiero volverlos a ver, Anthony ya no te aburriré mas y Susana, espero que sean muy felices juntos, no cabe duda que se merecen el uno al otro

Candy vámonos – dijo Terry dándole la espalda a los chicos

Candy obedeció a Terry, el la jalo de la mano y le llevo al coche, una vez estando lejos de la casa de Susana Candy empezó a llorar y puso sus mano en su rostro, Terry se estaciono en un lugar solitario y empezó a consolarla

Lo lamento Terry, me iré a mi casa, tu no tienes por que oírme – dijo Candy tratando de bajarse del coche

Cálmate pecosa, recuerda que yo también he perdido a mi novia – le dio un abrazo y con eso la detuvo – llora todo lo que quieras, - el también se sentía horrible, pero no podía llorar, estaba furioso, el tampoco quería volver a ver a esos chicos y vaya que no había razón para verlos, tenían giros completamente diferentes, ellos en un buffet de abogados y ellos en el teatro, pero Terry pensaba que eso no era el fin de todo, , sabia que los iban a volver a buscar después de todo fueron 3 años los que estuvieron juntos.

Candy, sabes que esto no se ha terminado verdad? – dijo Terry cuando Candy ya estaba mas tranquila

Como dices?

Ellos nos buscaran, si realmente quieres regresar con Anthony..

Yo no volveré con el Terry, seria tener muy poco amor propio

Eso supuse – sonrió de lado – se que nuestros giros son diferentes pero que tal si les hacemos lo mismo?

No me acostare contigo Terry – dijo tratando de hacer un chiste

No seas burrita pecosa – le seco las lagrimas – hablo de hacernos pasar como parejas tu y yo, es decir, nuestros amigos son los mismos y deshacernos de ellos costara un poco así que… que te parece si les hacemos creer que realmente estamos juntos ,en la intimidad seremos solo amigos, ellos sufrirán el doble por habernos hecho esto

Terry pero si ya oiste a Anthony, el sabe perfectamente que no me ves como una mujer sino como un chico mas

Eso era antes pecosa, ahora si puedo verte como mujer – le dio un beso en la boca – vamos Candy somos actores, podemos hacerlo

Sabes que? – se limpio las lagrimas y se acerco a Terry – tienes razón, ahora les tocara a ellos sufrir – le dio otro beso en los labios, pero mas intenso, cosa que para el ingles le resulto nuevo, miles de cosas se le movieron en el interior como cuando la beso en la casa de Susana fue extrañamente excitante.

Bueno chicas espero sus comentarios acerca de esta historia espero que les haya gustado esperen el siguiente cap un beso a todas


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente me sentí inspirada el dia de hoy. Comencemos

Oh Tony ahora que haremos

No lo se, nunca había visto esa mirada en Candy,

Estaba dolida tonto, yo no quiero perder a Terry Tony, yo aun lo amo, y esperaba que algún día nos casaramos

Tu crees que yo no quería eso con Candy?- Anthony estaba confundido

Tu crees que lo que nos dijeron fue verdad? El y Candy han tenido una relación

Lo dudo mucho Su, Candy es muy fiel, jamás ha estado envuelta en ningún escándalo aun cuando se relaciona en la farandula, y Terry te ama, lo conozco y varias veces me lo dijo,

Yo también creo eso, Terry no ve a Candy como una mujer

Obvio, si escucharon todo pero tenemos convencerlos de lo contrario

Oh Tony – se fue a refugiar en sus brazos

Calma Su – la miro a los ojos y le robo un beso y ella gustosa lo recibió – tu tranquila vamos a recuperarlos – la volvió a besar y empezó a despojarse de sus ropas, Susana estaba hipnotizada como cuando estaba con Terry, aunque con el ya era mas de a fuerza que de ganas, aunque a veces la encendia un poco esto era totalmente nuevo, con un solo beso como el primero que le dio, ogro encender varias terminaciones nerviosas que pensó que ya estaban muertas.

Tony- lo besaba con mas pasión y Anthony respondió sin ningún pesar, estaban ya desnudos, Susana se estaba preparando para recibir al chico, Anthony la recostó en el sofá y se encimo en ella, la besaba locamente, por fin otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Candy, pero eso no quitaba que seguía queriendo a Candy, esto nada mas era carnal o eso parece, solo para darle un nuevo sentido a todo, es lo que Candy no entendía, solo quería revivir lo que sentia por Candy, pero ya se tomaria el tiempo para convencerla de ver las cosas a su modo y que esto es lo mejor que les puede pasar a los 4.

Una tras otra embestida, Susana y Anthony habían hecho el amor como los dioses, no solamente fue una vez sino varias veces, deseaba repetidamente volver a estar entre los brazos de Anthony, y Anthony también, deseaba estar con ella mas de una ocasión pero sus cuerpos pedían descanso

Vaya ahora veo por que Terry estaba tan enfrascado contigo – le dio un beso en la cabeza

Y Candy contigo, hace mucho que no tenia sexo

Hace cuanto? – pregunto Anthony interesado, no parecía que Terry fuera de esos, teniendo a una chica como Susana le parecía extraño que no estuvieran haciéndolo a cada rato

Como 6 meses desde que nos fuimos a Mexico te acuerdas?

Cierto fuimos a la playa

En ese viaje Terry se comportaba extraño, cuando estábamos solos me decía que estaba cansado y nada mas me abrazaba recostado

Candy también, en ese viaje estuvo extraña, como nerviosa – los dos se levantaron de inmediato, solo había una explicación para todo eso, realmente Terry y Candy si tenían algo después de todo y se miraron sorprendidos

Terry invito a un bar a Candy a perderse para desahogar el dolor que ambos sentían, pidieron una botella de tequila y azotaron el caballito en la barra cuando terminaron de beber el trago

Ahh¡ - decía Candy mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, tenia un straplee color lila y un pantalón de mezclilla, Terry la veía con cuidado, sabia que Candy era una mujer muy hermosa no era ciego, pero se esforzó para verla como la mujer de su mejor amigo para que ningún sentimiento surgiera para aquella pecosa que mas de una ocasión lo hizo reir- me siento tan viva, como cuando fuimos a Mexico recuerdas?

Claro que me acuerdo, en ese viaje casi te ahogas, me diste un gran susto,

Gracias por salvarme – dijo Candy apenada

No tienes que agradecer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi – tomo otro tequila

Claro que lo hubiera hecho, recuerdo que cuando hiciste el protocolo de los primeros auxilios me quede toda nerviosa porque estabas tan cerca de mi – dijo sin ninguna vergüenza ya que el alcohol había hecho efecto – no se por que pero cada vez te tengo tan cerca me pongo un poco nerviosa

A mi me pasa lo mismo pero es agradable – dijo Terry acercándose a ella

Vamos a bailar Terry – lo arrastro a la pista de baile y el se dejo, la música que estaban tocando era bachata la canción de infieles de aventura y Candy y Terry bailaron intensamente, se estaban esforzando por contenerse por que a pesar del alcohol en su sistema estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo, todo el mundo los veía cuando estaban bailando, era como su fueran profesionales, Terry empezó a bajar sus manos por los muslos de la pecosa para pegarla mas su cuerpo, su trasero quedaba en frente de el, podía oler su pelo y sentir nuevamente su piel tan delicada, termino la canción y Terry pedio por petición de Candy que la volvieran a poner y así fue, los actores fueron complacidos, solo que esta vez Candy puso su mano en su boca como si fuera micrófono y empezó a cantar – tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos, dos seres que jamás hemos querido – y Terry la secundaba – desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame, que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel - Terry se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, cosa que encendió a Candy.

Sabes Terry tal vez esto fue algo bueno, ya era demasiado tiempo con ellos dos

A quien engañas pecosa aun lo quieres

Solo hoy, el dia de mañana será diferente, lo que mas me arde fue que desperdicie 3 años de mi vida con ese tipo que quien sabe con cuantas mas me puso los cuernos – dijo Candy dejando su doceavo trago de tequila

Yo igual, el dia de mañana empezara todo de nuevo y con nuestro plan, serán ellos los que sufrirán – Candy se acerco a el de una forma muy deseosa y Terry solo le sonreía.

Terry, hay que ir ensayando – y lo beso con mucha ternura, con mucho dolor, y con mucha pasión, - tenemos que ensayar mucho.

A Terry le dio mucha risa como la pecosa hablaba, aun cuando lo que quería era acostarse con ella, no podía hacerlo, después de todo era un caballero y no se aprovecharía de la situación, después de tanto tiempo juntos aprendió a quererla, y le dolia su dolor aunque el no se quedaba atrás, esperaba vengarse de Susana de una forma lenta, eso no se iba a quedar asi, lograría que Susana le pidiera perdón de rodillas- Candy eres una mujer increíble pero creo que mejor nos vamos

Perfecto – ella sonrio

Dame la cuenta – miro la cuenta y dejo una propina muy generosa

Los dos salieron y Terry la llevo a su departamento, le mando un msn a Albert para que no se preocupara y la llevo acostar en su cama, le ayudo a recostarse y Candy lo tomo del cuello.

Terry besame – ordeno Candy

Pecosa aunque besarte sea lo que mas quiero, se que lo que habla ahorita es el alcohol

No Terry, soy yo, no estoy borracha – se sento en la cama y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas

Pecosa… - Terry estaba confundido, realmente Candy se veía muy bien, parecía que no había bebido pero si se tomo casi toda la botella como era posible que estuviera como si nada, en ese momento vio unas lagrimas salir de los ojos de la pecosa, realmente amaba a Anthony y el oir que este ya estaba aburrido de ella le dolio en lo mas profundo de su corazón

Como no me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo, Terry, Anthony se aburrió de mi, de nosotros – comenzó a llorar mas fuerte – tal vez yo no soy tan buena …. Tal vez no era lo que el quería

No Candy escucharme, el es un imbécil, eres una mujer encantadora, eres hermosa, eres divertida y lo mas importante, eres la persona mas fiel que conozco – la empezó a besar, primero tierno, delicado, Candy sentía un cosquilleo subir desde las plantas de sus pies, y Terry se sentía igual, la pequeña pecosa necesitaba sentir que realmente no era un asco como mujer, que realmente era hermosa por dentro que por fuera – Candy no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti

No pensare eso, al contrario no quiero pensar en lo que pensaras de mi al dia siguiente – Candy ágilmente envolvió a Terry en sus piernas y lo tomo de la nuca haciendo que el ingles se acomodara encima de ella, empezó a besarla ya mas necesitado recorrió su el cuerpo de esta mas despacio, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y jugo con su ombligo, Candy por otro lado, le desabotonaba la camisa a Terry sentia la piel del ingles, estaba caliente, desabotono el pantalón de este y el empezó a quitarle su straple, los senos de Candy estaban muy pronunciados, Terry los admiraba con fascinación admiraba su color rosado, terry se cego por tanta excitación, olvido por completo que era moralmente incorrecto debido a la situación, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo deseaba, toda su vida desde que conocía a Candy quería hacerla suya y esta era una oportunidad de oro pero se sentia mal por lo que pensaba la rubia.

Penétrame Terry – le suplico

Me gustas tanto Candy – se quito los pantalones y empezó a juar con su miembro por fuera de la vagina de Candy, ella se estremeció Terry con un dedo jugueteo con el clítoris de Candy, haciendo que ella gimiera poco a poco, la rubia decía su nombre repetidamente Terry estaba muy excitado, deseaba con toda el alma que estar dentro de ella pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco más adentro en la vagina de ella un dedo mientras seguirá jugando con su clítoris.

Terry por favor – le suplicaba

Vamos pecosa aguanta un poco mas – Terry al sentir lo húmedo de su pecosa le paso la lengua por su clítoris, Candy estaba que ya no podía mas, el simple roce del ingles la descontrolaba, la excitaba demasiado, y la estaba volviendo loca sin mas preámbulo Candy llego a tener un orgasmo muy pronunciado a lo que Terry aprovecho y penetro a la rubia haciendo que esta se arqueara a disfrutara el momento, las embestidas de Terry fueron lentas al principio y después fueron feroces, ya no podía contenerse, tomo las caderas de la rubia y empezó a empujarla hacia el con fuerza pero con delicadeza después la cambio de posición y la volteo dejándola a espaldas a el, tomando sus caderas la embistió nuevamente

Ah! - Candy estaba gimiendo fuerte, pero no escandalosamente

Vamos pecosa, di mi nombre, quien es el dueño de este placer

Terry, mas rápido Terry – y a pocos segundo ambos llegaron al climax

Por un momento se quedaron inmóviles esperando que pudieran recuperar el aliento salió de adentro de Candy y se recostaron en la cama

Fue fabuloso – dijo Candy

Mas que fabuloso, toque el cielo con las manos – dijo Terry tratando de recuperar el aliento – eres deliciosa y estas tan estrecha que mi amigo y yo nos sentimos tan bien

Terry me avergüenzas – se sonrojo

Vamos Candy fue exquisito – la abrazo

Si lo fue, pero parecía que hace tiempo que no tienes intimidad, tu y Anthony no…. –esperaba que esa pregunta no lo haya arruinado el momento

Hace como 6 meses

También?- se pregunto extrañado

Como que también?

Susana y yo… desde el viaje a México

Por que? Susana no me comento nada

Se platican esas cosas?

Claro que si, bueno con algunos detalles

Osea que ya me conocías pecosa pervertida- sonrio divertido

Claro que te conozco Terry,- se sonrojo

Que Anthony y tu no platicaban de nosotras?

Los caballeros no tienen memoria –

Cuando les conviene, - Candy sonrio disgustada

Si también hablábamos de eso – dijo al fin y divertido al ver la cara de la pecosa

Entonces también me conoces – sonrio y le lamio el cuello haciendo haciendo un camino hacia sus oidos

No, esta noche te conocí, eres mejor de lo que ese idiota platicaba – la beso y le volvió hacer el amor

Bueno chicas otro cap en un ratito, espero inspirarme para publicar otros dos mañana, les deseo buenas noches y gracias por sus comentarios, son importantes para mi para saber que les están gustando la historia y que mi imaginación no solo se queda conmigo sino que también puedo hacerles ver un poco de ella


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, espero que me sigan dándome sus opiniones como colegas.

Capitulo 3

Candy se levanto en la madrugada, vio el cuerpo de Terry quien estaba boca abajo con las sabanas cubriéndolo de la cadera hacia abajo, sonreía al verlo, no podía creer lo que había hecho, no sabía si estaba arrepentida por lo que había pasado, no quería si quiera pensar que a lo mejor se había acostado con Terry por el dolor que Anthony le había hecho sentir, necesitaba con urgencia sentirse amada, necesitaba comprobar que todavía era ardiente, que un hombre podía sentir toda su sensualidad, quería sentirse sexy y hermosa y Terry le hizo sentir mucho mas que eso, la hizo sentir cosas que ni el mismo Anthony le había hecho sentir, miro hacia la ventana contemplando la luz de la luna-

que haces despierta pecosa – la rodeo por la cintura

te contemplo dormir, contemplo el momento – sonreía volteando a verlo – Terry yo…

shhh – le dio un beso en la nariz - no digas nada, como dices no hay que dejar tiempo para el arrepentimiento, disfrutemos el momento, mañana hablaremos de esto, y lo que queremos de nosotros.

Como diga Sr ingles – lo beso necesitadamente, estaba nuevamente deseosa, los besos de Terry la excitaban demasiado, Terry la cargo dándole a entender que lo rodeara con sus piernas, llevándola a la cama, para nuevamente fundirse en un el deseo y la pasión que les generaba estar cerca el uno del otro.

Al día siguiente, Susana de arreglo temprano para ir a buscar a Terry, necesitaba recuperarlo, tener que volver a lo que eran, se puso el vestido que mas le gustaba a Terry, se tomo provocativa y se puso su mejor perfume

A donde vas? – le dijo Anthony despertando viéndola desde la cama

A buscar a Terry

Crees si quiera que te va a recibir? – sonrió de lado

Por que no, como dices tu, aun me ama y esto no detendrá 3 años de relación

Suerte con eso, pero han pasado 3 años y parece que no lo conoces, tienes que abordarlo en un lugar publico

Tú ya pensaste como volver con Candy?

Se me ocurren algunas ideas, que hoy pondré en práctica, te aseguro que en una semana ellos regresan con nosotros.

Tan confiado estas?

Confío en el amor que Candy tiene por mi – se empezó a vestir – pero dejemos de hablar de eso,- la rodeo por la cintura y sonrió maliciosamente – estas deliciosa mi hada peligrosa, no quiero que ese aristócrata te saboree cuando yo puedo hacerlo mejor – la cargo y Susana empezó a reír y volvieron a empezar sus juegos de seducción

Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir, Terry empezó abrir los ojos, debido a los rayos tocar su cara y vio a Candy inmediatamente, quedo al frente de ella, sonrió de una forma hermosa, esa chica pecosa era extraordinaria y empezó a recordar desde el día que la vio por primera vez en bikini…

Flash Back

Amor estas impresionante, se te ve tan tierna con ese traje de baño – sonreía Terry al ver a Susana quien traía un traje de baño completo color lila, se hizo un chongo en el pelo con un poco de su pelo afuera – me encantas – le dio un beso.

Tu también te ves increíble, - sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

Tranquilos tortolos, vamos adelantándonos, Candy ya esta en la playa – decía Anthony contemplando a Susana – vaya Susy que bonito color traes

Gracias Tony –

Chicos por aquí – Candy empezó agitar la mano, traía una bata de playa así que no se le veía el traje de baño y traía un sombrero, estaba en una mesa con una piña colada – pensé que iba a estar sola todo el tiempo – beso a Anthony

Claro que no chiquita, aquí estoy solo para ti – Anthony se sento a lado de la rubia

Es que con esta princesa no sabia que esperar – dijo refiriéndose a Terry

Que tu no tengas la mas mínima vanidad pecosa no quiere decir que todos los tenemos que ser como tu – sono divertido reacción que hizo que

Basta chicos no se peleen – Anthony se levanto, - voy a pedir algo al bar,

Te acompaño tony, amor quieres algo? – le sugirió a Terry

Un wisky Su porfa – ni siquiera la miro y los dos se fueron

Cálmate pecosa o te vas a emborrachar muy rápido y apenas inicio la diversión – Candy se quedo callada y con el popote succiono un poco de lo piña colada y se le hecho encima a Terry. Candy sonrió – ahora si pecosa, eres mujer muerta-, se levanto de su asiento y Candy empezó a correr en dirección opuesta – detente Candy – Terry alcanzo a tomarla de la bata pero esta se desprendió del cuerpo dejando lucir su hermoso cuerpo, traía puesto un bikini color rojo, hacia resaltar su piel blanca y sus rizos sueltos hacían que pareciera una aparición angelical o pervertida aun no estaba seguro. Candy se metió al mar, esperando que Terry la siguiera pero este se detuvo en seco en la orilla del mar y empezó a contemplar como iba nadando y viendo ese pequeño trasero, cuando Candy se volteo dejo lucir su pecho no era grande ni exagerado era simplemente perfecto.

Terry! – empezó a gritar la rubia sacando de su ensimismamiento al ingles – ayudamen Terry! Me lleva la corriente – el mar estaba empujando a Candy hacia mar abierto, y eso le empezaba asustar – no puedo sostenerme – empezó a estar abajo del agua

Candy! – se metió al mar y empezó a nadar en su dirección, estaba ansioso, no podía dejar que le pasara algo, - Candy tranquila ya voy – siguió nadando, Candy luchaba por mantenerse aflote pero el mar empezó a hundirla mas

Terry estaba nervioso ya no la veía, (dios mio ayudame )- pensó – hasta que pudo sentir hacia algo cerca, se sumergió y vio a Candy ya inmóvil, la tomo de la cintura y empezó a nadar para sacarla del mar, en la playa empezaba a tomarla de la cara para hacerla raccionar pero no funcionaba.

Candy por favor, reacciona – le suplico, levanto su cara y empezó a darle los primeros auxilios – vamos – presiono su pecho, que en otro momento ese hubiera sido acto delicioso, ella empezó a expulsar el agua que estaba en su cuerpo y Terry respiro aliviado – Candy estas bien- hizo que se sentara y tomo su rostro en sus manos y la miro fijamente

Si tranquilo Terry, gracias me espante tanto – no se hundió en su pecho, Terry sintió descargas eléctricas al contacto de esta pecosa, esta empezó a llorar y Terry la abrazo muy fuerte, después de un momento se miraron fijamente, riendo un poco de lo sucedido

No vuelvas a hacerme esto, y me debes lo de la piña colada – sonrió de lado y ella le correspondió la sonrisa se acomodaron para poder levantarse y quedaron muy cerca, sintieron sus respiraciones y quedaron atrapados en el brillo de sus ojos como si estuvieran hipnotizados y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta chocar sus labios, estaban temerosos, pero Terry tomo la iniciativa y profundizo el beso, la rubio rodeo con sus brazos el cuello para darle mas acceso a su boca.

Terry recostó a Candy en la playa y empezó besarla con más profundidad, puso su mano en el muslo de Candy y ella empezó acariciar su espalda, Terry comenzaba a excitarse de mas, podía sentir el calor empezar a subir en su miembro, rozo la parte intima de Candy haciendo que eso soltara un gemido en la parte de la rubia, los gritos de unos niños los sacaron de concentración.

Candy…. – quería disculparse, quería correr, que era lo que estaba haciendo

Será mejor que volvamos Terry – se levanto rápidamente,

Pero lo que paso… - el quería discutirlo

No debió pasar, - finalizo ella nerviosa – yo estoy con Anthony y tu con Susana, esto jamás pasó, y no cambiara nada, somos amigos Terry podemos manejarlo.

De acuerdo – no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que la pecosa proponía pero no podía hacer nada mas, los dos amaban a sus parejas o por lo menos eso parecía, eso se creía…

Fin de Flash back

Terry se levanto un poco, y miro su reloj, era tardísimo, eran las 11:30 am, tenían media hora para llegar al teatro sino Albert empezaría con su cantaleta y estaba de muy buen humor como para verse arruinada

Candy – la llamo con ternura – amor mío tenemos que irnos

Mmm – Candy solo respondió moviéndose para empezar a despertarse –

Linda tu hermano nos va a matar sino llegamos en media hora

Albert! – Candy salto de la cama y empezó vestirse con mucha prisa, no sabia donde había quedado su ropa interior asi que solo se puso el pantalón de mezclilla, y el straple de anoche – vamos Terry, me pinto en el camino

Terry la miraba divertido, tomo su chaqueta y salió del cuarto, que dejaron hecho un desastre debido a la acción de anoche.

Anthony se dispuso a esperar a Candy en su recamara, sabia que estaba en el teatro así que tendría que esperar mas, tomo el álbum de fotos que había en el closet de la rubia y empezó a verlo, se veían tan felices, tan enamorados, y obvio todavía el sentimiento estaba ahí, y tenia que hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla, ya sea de un modo u otro, pero por ahora no tenia nada mas que rogar y estar en la banca un rato

Hay Candy, empiezo a dudar si realmente no tuviste algo que ver con Terry

Albert estaba gritando por todos lados

Donde demonios esta Terrice Granchester – volteaba por todos lados.

Tranquilo Albert te morirás joven si sigues así – Terry divertido

Vaya gracias por honrarme con tu presencia, donde esta Candy?

Debe estar en el camerino ahora, tranquilo hombre acabamos de ver la lista del reparto, te aseguro que haremos una excelente actuación.

Te veo en el escenario Terry y a Candy dile que tiene dos minutos – se fue

El ensayo estaba empezando, Candy estaba con una nueva playera para que Albert no se diera cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer,

Bien, Christine empecemos con la primera canción Think of me – te escucho

Bien – estaba molesto y no era para menos, había llegado tarde ayer y para colmo llego 15 minutos tarde hoy – Think of me, think of me softly were we say goodbay….

El ensayo había transcurrido sin el menor de los problemas, todos se aplaudieron y se felicitaron

Muy bien chicos, sigan ensayando, aun nos falta mucho mañana nos vemos a las 12 igual, sigan asi chicos, tengo un buen presentimiento este año.

Te quedaras mas tiempo hermano?

Si pequeña, estaré un rato mas, y hablaremos mas tarde, esto no puede seguir asi Candy

Albert…. Yo… -

Hablaremos en tu casa. – le dio un beso y se fue – te quiero – le grito

Terry se acerco a ella, estuvieron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo en el ensayo aun cuando no les tocaban a ellos actuar.

Bien pecosa, creo que es hora de irnos –

Terry, quiero ir a casa, tengo que cambiarme y darme una ducha siento que huelo a..

Pasión? Lujuria?

Forma elegante de decirlo – Candy le giño un ojo y salió del teatro junto con Terry

Llegaron a su casa, estaban haciendo bromas y entre risas y cosquillas abrieron la casa

Vamos Terry deja de hacerme cosquillas y no creas que se me olvida el tema que debemos tratar aquí

Cual? Que tocamos el cielo con las manos? - se sento en una silla del desayunador

Terry, no te voy a negar que fue increíble – el solo recordarlo le hacia cosquillas en su parte intima – pero también creo que esto de Anthony y Susana paso ayer y …..

Buenas tardes Candy – Tercio Anthony saliendo de la recamara

Anthony que haces aquí? – dijo mirándolo sorpedida

Quiero hablar contigo pero la verdadera pregunta es que hace Terry aquí

Que no te quedo claro ayer? – se levanto de su asiento

Vete de mi casa Anthony, no quiero verte y mucho menos hablar contigo – dijo decidida aunque eso la mataba, después de todo 3 años no se olvidan fácil

Candy se que no tienes nada con Terry, los conozco muy bien a ambos, y se tus sentimientos por mi, se que ayer fue algo impactante para todos y dijimos cosas sin pensar

Te equivocas Anthony, estabas muy consiente de lo que decias, pero sabes que, pensándolo bien que bueno que veniste por que quiero que te lleves tus cosas de mi casa y me dejes mis llaves, no quiero absolutamente nada de ti aquí en mi casa

Lastima rubiecito, vere quien te puede dar asilo, o espera, creo que ya Susana tiene espacio para ti ya que yo jamás lleve nada a su casa – sonrio

Candy yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, y jamás te haría daño, solo quería que iniciaremos algo nuevo

Claro lo de cambiar parejas verdad? – se acerco a Terry – creo que tienes razón Anthony, hay que hacerlo – beso a Terry de una forma apasionada, Terry la tomo por la cintura y toco su piel desnuda – es refrescante un nuevo sabor, el tacto es placentero – no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Terry, pero muy a su pesar tenia que ver a Anthony para que quedara muy claro el asunto pero no se daba cuenta que esa escena la estaba destruyendo poco a poco y matando cualquier sentimiento de volver para Anthony – bien pensado que fuera con ellos dos Tony, Terry es un amante insustituible – jugaba con el pelo del castaño

Y tu pecosa eres deliciosa, en todos los aspectos, con un solo beso que sabe a fresas por tu labial a tu cuerpo que tiene este aroma dulce que me encanta – Anthony estaba mas que furioso, definitivamente se había equivocado –

Ya te acostaste con el?

Hemos estado saliendo dos años cariño, tu crees que fue de manita sudada? – sono sarcástica la rubia

pero tu no eres asi Candy yo te conzco

en otras circunstancias eso me hubiera dado alegría Anthony por que eso quiere decir que confiabas en mi, y si era cierto podría decirte exactamente lo que tu estas haciendo ahora pero no, no es asi, ahora vete de aquí, amor te veo en mi alcoba – le acaricio el pecho, Terry

no tardare bebe, solo sacare la basura

bien Candy hablaremos en otro momento – estaba furioso, no sabia que mas hacer, era obvio que no podía abordar a Candy estando Terry presente, tenia que ser mas listo, elaborar un plan, algo demasiado preparado. Terry no dijo nada y abrió la puerta de la casa de Candy sacando a Anthony de ella

que truco tan viejo Anthony, pensé que eras mas listo

de que hablas

Acechar a Candy hasta que vuelva contigo y darle a entender que todo fue un error, por favor, que ridicules

Por cierto Terry, gracias por todo

Por que?

Susana es realmente exquisita, tienes a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra

Que bueno que la disfrutes – lo estaba provocando – aunque se que eres pésimo amante asi que creo que Susana se llevo una desilusión al cambiarme por alguien como tu

Bueno sus gemidos no eran de alguien desilusionado al contrario – Terry se le fue encima, lo iba a golpear pero se limito a tomarlo con fuerza de la camisa, cada milímetro de su cuerpo quería golpearlo no por que lo que decía de Susana, era su orgullo, o aun no sabia, era el querer que aun sentia por Susana o su orgullo lastimado, después de todo había estado con esa mujer 3 años, no era por que no la quisiera, normalmente no se ve obligado hacer nada si no quiere.

Lárgate de aquí, y no quiero que vuelvas – lo avento – como puedes ver hay una hermosa chica esperándome en la habitación. Se dio media vuelta y se fue…

Bueno chicas, aquí esta mi sig cap, continuare mas tarde, se que prometí seguir escribiendo dos cap por dia pero mi hija me demando mas tiempo de lo que pensé jajaj aja pero no los abandono, espero sus comentarios, y al publicar este empezare con el sig un beso


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas aprovecho la noche y el que mi hija esté durmiendo para agradecerles todos sus comentarios, me motivan para seguir escribiendo esta idea improvisada que me ocurrió. Mil gracias.

Capitulo 4.

Una vez se escucho la puerta cerrarse Candy regreso a la sala, estaba nerviosa, sorprendida que Anthony la esperara en su casa, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

 _Te odio Anthony – se limpio las lagrimas- estas fueron las ultimas que recibiste de mi_

Terry al momento entro a la casa nuevamente

 _Estas bien? – dijo manteniendo distancia_

 _Estupendamente, siéntate Terry por favor – ella se sentó en el sillón mas próximo – bueno hay que definir esto, pero primero quiero disculparme por lo de anoche_

 _Que acción exactamente la primera vez que hicimos el amor o la segunda o tercera? – sonaba divertido._

 _Terry por favor- se sonrojo – nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos paso_

 _Eso parece – decía algo dolido – aunque fue una experiencia única_

 _Vaya que si – recordó la noche anterior – lamento haberte seducido yo… lo que le dijo Anthony a Susana me hizo sentir que no valia nada, que era de la clase de chicas que se desechan_

 _Espero que ya no te sientas asi – se preocupo y le dolio –_

 _No lo se, - de cubrió las manos la cara – a lo que voy con todo esto es que… no se que hacer – sus ojos estaban vidriosos_

Terry estaba seguro que algo así pasaría, su humor no había cambiado en todo el día sino hasta la llegada del rubio, y ahora volvía a cambiar por la actitud de Candy pero nadie mejor que el podía entender todo lo que siente.

 _Candy cálmate entiendo perfectamente todo lo que sientes, crees que no me duele? Fueron tres años maldita sea – empezaba a enojarse – pero creo que no la culpo demasiado – su voz sonaba mas tranquilo_

 _A que te refieres – Candy estaba confundida_

 _Desde lo que paso en México mi relación con Susana cambió de tal manera que no volví a tocarla, ella se dio cuenta en innumerables ocasiones me pregunto que pasaba y no lo respondí jamás, le dije que no estaba bien, que era el estrés del trabajo pero me conoce tan bien que no me creyó y supuso que había alguien mas, empezaba a revisarme el celular, la correspondencia, incluso creo que reviso mi habitación pero no encontró nada así que lo descartó o por lo menos no volvió a preguntar_

 _Por que tanto revuelo con por lo de Mexico Terry – Candy estaba desesperándose_

 _Cuando te saque del océano y nos… besamos yo no deje de pensar en ti_

 _Terry… - no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo – se supone que eso jamás paso, no debiste hacer que eso afectara tu relación_

 _Y tu Candy? No se supone que eso jamás paso por que no estuviste con Anthony?_

 _Yo… - se puso nerviosa – eran razones diferentes_

 _Cuales razones Candy, dejaste de tener intimidad con Anthony por lo que sentimos después en la playa_

 _Terry basta – se levanto de su asiento, Terry se quedo en silencio – no te voy a negar que igual desde lo que paso en México Anthony y yo no volvimos a tener relaciones pero trate de olvidarlo, Terry eras un hombre prohibido, y yo tenia a Anthony, por donde lo mires estaba mal_

 _Y ahora? – la miro a los ojos algo desesperado del tema – ahora te parece que estamos mal?_

 _No – sonrió, - ahora no_

 _Lo ves? – le acaricio el rostro,- se que todo esto es demasiado apresurado pero ten por seguro que podemos salir adelante como quieras ver la situación, pero jamás te hare daño, no creo poder aburrirme de ti jamás – deslizo una mano en su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y la agarro firme._

 _Creo tener un plan mejor del que tu propusiste, para desquitarnos – sonrió Candy maliciosamente_

 _Así? Soy todo oídos. – le dio un beso en los labios._

 _Bueno lo que haremos es…. –dijo la rubia con un brillo en lo ojos, sabia que estaba haciendo mal, pero quería regresársela a Anthony y Susana, con haberla tratado así, sentía el apoyo de Terry así que nada podía salir mal._

 _Pero y si alguno nos pide el estar con ellos? –_

 _El punto es seducirlos amor,- Candy le toco el pecho – hacer que se mueran de amor por nosotros, el punto es que crean que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, hacemos el viaje a Escocia como habíamos quedado y organizando una fiesta con nuestros amigos, y gente de la prensa, y ahí anunciamos nuestro noviazgo – Candy sonaba irreconocible pero eso era lo que ellos se merecían, - además que dará mas impacto para el estreno del Fantasma de la opera mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, pero no debes de acostarte con Susana y tampoco lo hare con Anthony, les diremos que dejemos fluir las cosas, que todo es muy reciente, ya sabremos que decir, el punto es rehusarse a estar con ellos_

 _Suena interesante, pecosa pero… tu y yo donde quedaremos_

 _Tu y yo seguiremos como hasta ahora, y por supuesto pasaremos tiempo juntos, será nuestro pequeño secreto, en lo que todo esto termina para que después podamos ser libres al fin – le rozo los labios con la lengua_

 _Candy y si Anthony te obliga a estar con el_

 _Será un desgraciado pero no lo creo poco hombre ademas también se defenderme – dijo despreocupada,- pero esto no se puede quedar asi Terry, pensé que debía dejarlo pasar, que si ya están juntos no había nada que yo pudiera hacer pero al escuchar lo que decía de Susana me hizo hervir la sangre ya no por el dolor como pareja sino por vanidad y orgullo, mato mi ego y debo devolverle el favor_

 _Yo también me siento asi pequeña, pero y si surgen sentimientos nuevamente hacia Anthony, hasta ayer parecías la persona mas feliz del mundo_

 _Tu mismo lo dijiste "parecía" – No sabia Candy que era lo que le estaba pasando pero estaba segura que quería estar con Terry, pronto de acercaría la temporada de la obra y empezaran las giras asi que tenían poco tiempo para ejecutar su plan._

 _No quiero que te separes de mi nunca,_

 _No lo hare engreído – rio Candy para finalizar_

Terry salió de la casa de Candy noche, conversaban detalles de su plan, aun no se sentía muy convencido, no quería ni en lo mas mínimo verla a lado de Anthony, no ahora, antes tenia que soportarlo por la obviedad de la situación pero ahora, ella era de el mas de lo que fue antes, pero también sabia que quería desquitarse de esos desgraciados

Al dia siguiente, Candy salió de la bañera, meditando nuevamente el plan, le parecía arriesgado pero eso era lo que había, no se le ocurria otra cosa para hacerlos pagar, y depues de detuvo a pensar que cualquiera en su situación haría lo mismo, tenia que hacer que se arrepintieran, aunque le costaría un poco porque ya había admitido estar enamorándose de Terry.

Como habían predicho, Susana llego bien temprano al departamento de Terry, estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a que este se despertara

 _Que haces aquí Susana – dijo Terry recargado en el filo de la puerta de su habitación_

 _Esperando a que despiertes – se levanto del sillón y lo miro – quiero hablar contigo_

 _Si es por lo que ha pasado ya nos dijimos todo no te parece? – estaba que la mataba con la mirada pero tenia que seguir el plan –_

 _Lo se y se que no merezco tu perdón, pero vamos Terry, somos una pareja j_ oven _, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es escusa pero todo lo que paso me sirvió para darme cuenta que te amo mas que a nada en la vida, no quiero separarme de ti, yo creo que nuestro matrimonio paso por una prueba de fuego mu grande amor – se fue acercando a el, Terry interiormente se estaba riendo, realmente esperaba Susana que el se tragaría ese cuento? – se que lo que dijiste de Candy no era verdad, ustedes no están saliendo, yo se lo que realmente piensas, se que son buenos amigos_

 _Muy buenos amigos – Terry sonrió de lado, al recordar que tan buenos amigos son_

 _Terry, por favor, perdóname no se que me paso, fue una estupidez_

 _Esa estupidez como tu la llamas me hizo vivir el infierno, además con que confianza estaré sabiendo que Anthony y tu conviven diario en la oficina_

 _La misma que yo contigo y con Candy – empezaba a desesperarse- amor debemos demostrar nuestra confianza – le acaricio el rostro cosa que Terry sentía que le quemaba – démonos una nueva oportunidad, tanto amor como el que tu y yo nos proclamábamos no debe de dejar de existir_

 _No lo se Susana, - se hizo para atrás – tengo que irme al teatro, déjame pensarlo_

 _Te daré 24 hrs Terry – finalizo Susana y acerco el paso que Terry retrocedió y le dio un beso cerca de los labios – piénsalo amor, siempre hemos sido muy felices_

Terry se quedo viendo a Susana, realmente que es _ta_ chica era algo serio, realmente esperaba que hiciera como que no había pasado nada, se la puso en bandeja de plata, fácilmente el puede hacer caer a Susana, tenia que ver a Candy y contarle, toda la noche se la paso pensando en el plan de Candy, seguía sin gustarle del todo…

 _Buenos días a la princesa mas hermosa del mundo – era Terry al teléfono mientras se subia a su coche_

 _Hola príncipe ingles – dijo Candy al otro lado del teléfono_

 _Susana me vino a buscar – Candy sintió un hueco en su corazón –_

 _A si? – se limito a decir – y que te dijo?_

 _Lo que suponíamos, quiere que volvamos que nuestro amor no se puede terminar – escuchaba lo serio de la voz de su pecosa – Candy, no estoy muy seguro…._

 _Yo también me quede con dudas Terry… no estoy muy convencida, no quiero verte con ella – finalizo Candy en un volumen casi audible –_

 _Candy se que queremos vengarnos pero, sacrificarnos asi… no se si soportare verte con Anthony, o que te bese delante mio yo… no tengo la sangre fría, te quiero solo para mi_

 _Terry… - ella sabia que tenia razón, al mismo tiempo parecía algo absurdo, algo tonto hacer algo así, estaba segura que amaba a Terry y por que no disfrutar en lo que los demás se arrepienten – puedes venir a mi casa?_

 _Estoy a 5 minutos – colgó_

Candy se termino de maquillar y salió al pórtico de su casa, esperando a que el ingles llegara. Que fue una cosa de nada, ella veía como se bajaba del carro y se apresuraba a llegar hasta ella.

 _Srita Christine Daee – le dio un beso en la mano_

 _Maestro – le hizo una reverencia_

 _Te ves preciosa – le dio una vuelta tomando una mano, haciendo lucir en vestido rojo con bolitas blanco a la altura de arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón color blanco – no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte_

 _Igual yo – lo abrazo, - pasa_

 _Entonces esto se queda en el olvido? – refiriéndose a la venganza_

 _Si, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte – sonrió, - la vida misma se encargara de ellos dos, pero no estaremos para verlos sufrir ojala y no lo hagan, que sean felices – deseo por ultimo muy a su pesar._

 _Vamos al teatro y después te invitare a cenar y después…. Tu y yo – la tomo del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo – iremos a bailar_

 _Sabes bailar? – pregunto incrédula_

 _Lo dudas? Te lo voy a demostrar esta noche, pedirás a gritos que te deje sentar 5 minutos – Candy rio a carcajadas y le dio un largo y candente beso al ingles – si me vueles a besar asi, Albert nos volverá a regañar por llegar tarde, por que te hare el amor de una forma abrazadora-_

 _Asi? – Candy volvió a besarlo de la misma manera.- muéstrame - sonrió maliciosamente_

 _Terry la tomo por la cintura, y la sentó en el desayunador, subía el vestido de Candy hasta que quedara en la cintura, espacio suficiente para jugar con la intimidad de la pecosa, no dejo de besarla,_

 _Nunca digas que no te lo advertí – dejo un poco de espacio entre los dos , bajo los tirantes de su vestido y le beso los hombros, dejo de tocarla un momento para poder bajarse los pantalones la rubia besaba los labios del ingles, deseaba con todo su ser que le hiciera el amor, quien sabe que es lo que hacia el para embriagara, para desear estar entre sus brazos mañana, tarde y noche._

el inglés le metió un dedo dentro a la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera, Terry sintió toda la humedad de Candy, estaba tan excitada como el, y eso le encantaba, estaba lista para cualquier cosa que el quisiera, saco su dedo y metió a su miembro, despacio pero el grito de placer de su pecosa hizo que empezara a embestirla un poco mas rápido

Candy se aferraba al cuerpo del castaño, dejándole acceso directo a todos los movimientos de este, Terry agarraba con las dos manos las caderas de Candy haciéndola moverse de adelante hacia atrás repetidas veces. Cambiaron de posición Candy estaba a espaldas de Terry, y este volvió a penetrarla al mismo tiempo que empezó a jugar con su clítoris para hacer más profundo su placer

 _Oh… Terry – decía la rubia_

 _Eso hermosa, sigue diciendo mi nombre, me encanta que digas mi nombre - estaba a punto de llegar al climax y pudo sentir que la pecosa también asi que_ lo hizo mas rápido

Ahh! – grito Candy y se dejo caer en el desayunador, Terry se quedo asi un momento y empezó a salir de ella poco a poco, haciendo que la rubia volviera a gemir, los dos respiraban con dificultad – si sigues asi me volveras una adicta de ti

 _es lo que mas deseo preciosa – le dio un beso en los labios_

 _espera que hora es? – dijo interesada_

 _falta media hora para ir al teatro_

 _perfecto – lo sento en el sillón y le empezó a tocar su miembro_

 _pecosa tu vas acabar conmigo – sonrió nuevamente y se relajo un poco antes de que ella empezara_

Candy le dio pequeños besos a su miembro, lo empezó a lamer con mucho cuidado, Terry sonrió por la sensación, no sabia como lo hacia Candy pero se sentia realmente delicioso, estaba excitándose nuevamente, Candy jugo mas rápido, haciéndose dueña del placer de Terry.

 _Pecosa no puedo mas, necesito estar dentro de ti_

 _No lo haras querido, ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir mas que nada – dijo Candy torturándolo, se volvió a levantar el vestido dándole la espalda y en eso ella se penetra, Terry trato de profundizar y al sentir eso le levanto de Terry_

 _Si lo vuelves hacer te dejare asi mi amor – reia por dentro_

 _No me tortures, voy a explotar_

 _Todo a su tiempo mi vida, disfruta – volvió a intentar lo hace un momento, Terry estaba mas que relajado, con sus manos tomo la cintura de la rubia, que se movia en círculos, cosa que para Terry fue exquisito, estaba apunto de terminar nuevamente y se dispuso a pensar en otras cosas sin importancia para aguantar un poco mas hasta que Candy cambio el movimiento y empezó a brincar encima del inglés, Candy estaba apunto de llegar nuevamente lo empezó hacer con mas intensidad cosa que Terry ya no pudo aguantarlo mas tomo a Candy de la cintura y levanto a Candy sin pararse y abrió sus piernas, Candy sujetada de Terry entendió la posición y pudo nuevamente el inglés hacer que Candy se veniera pero a el le falta un poco mas, Candy empezaba a sentirse morir pero seguía tomandola y penetrándola infinidad de veces hasta que alcanzo su tope, Candy parecía que se iba a desmayar._

 _Descansaron un poco, se rieron de ellos mismos y empezaron a vestirse hasta quedar en la línea otra vez, Candy se acomodo el cabello y el vestido y retoco su maquillaje Terry acomodo su cabello y un poco de su ropa, tenían una sonrisa que no cabían de la felicidad_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas lamento la demora, tuve que ausentarme unos días debido que mi compañero de cuatro patas falleció y aun sigo algo dispersa por eso, pero he recibido mensajes de mis lectoras pidiendo mas capítulos así que intentare hacer un capitulo mas de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, saben que eso es muy importante para mi, y me encanta saber que les gusta la historia, aun tengo un par de ideas para hacer nuevas pero como dicen algunos vamos a ponerles fin a las 3 que ya tengo pendientes, la historia de Volvamos a empezar esperara un poco para poderle dar fin a la de El amor en la piel y esta, así que disfruten y no se olviden de dejarme su mensajito.

Capitulo 5

Nuestros protagonistas llegaron al teatro, sabían la obra de memoria ya que para Candy El fantasma de la opera ha sido su favorita de niña, y para Terry tal vez no le encantaba pero si se la sabía, recordaba que hace algunos años Candy lo había comentado con Albert al pedirle hacer esa obra pero el siempre le daba largas, y Terry empezó a leerla para saber por que para Candy era tan especial, no recordaba las veces que la leyó pero podía entender muchas cosas de la obra por Candy .

 _Chicos tomen posiciones, Terry Susana esta esperándote, tomen mi oficina para hablar – dijo Albert al ver llegar a su hermana. – tienes 5 minutos –_ Candy estaba confundida, que hacía Susana en el teatro si a ella no le gusta, debería estar con Anthony en la oficina

 _No te preocupes pequeña – le acaricio la mejilla – me desharé de ella_

 _No_ _tardes mucho – le dio correspondió el caricia tomando su mano_

Candy fue al escenario y tomo un libreto, le dio un par de hojeadas y le voltea a ver a Albert

 _Candy en lo que llega Terry calienta la voz para empezar con la de Think of me – le dijo Albert_

Candy sin decir nada empezó a calentar la voz y veía en la profundidad del teatro, esperando a que Terry apareciera por la puerta….

Terry abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar

 _Me dijo Albert que querías verme – dijo seco y sin alguna emoción_

 _Se que dije que esperaría pero no pude evitar escuchar y ver que te dirigías a casa de Candy y…_

 _Y? – dijo Terry algo fastidiado por que pensaba que era para algo mas importante que eso – Que tiene eso de malo aparte si no mas recuerdo tu y yo no somos nada asi que lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia y que bueno que viniste por que desde ahora te dejo claro que tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntos_

 _Terry tu no puedes dejarme asi, te he dado 3 años de mi vida – empezó a justificarse_

 _Mismos que tu echaste a la basura, yo no tuve nada que ver, y quiero que sepas también que tengo una relación con Candy,_

 _Entonces es verdad, Anthony tenia razón tu y ella – no daba crédito a lo que salía de la boca del ingles._

 _No Susana, ella y yo no estábamos juntos, solo éramos buenos amigos, pero ustedes propiciaron que estuviéramos juntos, Candy y yo jamás les faltamos al respeto, los queríamos mucho pero ustedes lo terminaron, ve y sigue seduciendo a Anthony, que para eso si estabas muy buena, y no quiero que vuelvas a venir, Adios Susana – se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, su corazón sentía que había dejado un peso muy grande, por fin podía darle la vuelta a la hoja._

 _Pequeña trata de empezar a cantar Think of me – ordeno Albert_

 _Claro – empezó a cantar majestuosamente, Albert se le quedo viendo a Candy varios minutos esperando a señalar los detalles de la interpretación, - Thiiiink of meeeeee –finalizo con voz grave_

 _Me gusta Candy, pero trabaja también en la interpretación ya que siento que te quedas fija en un lugar, acuérdate que tenemos que abarcar todo el escenario y mas por que en esta escena tu sales sola, bien, chicos quiero presentarles al Sr. Christian, el nuevo coreógrafo, para los bailes en grupo sobre todo Candy y….- Terry iba entrando – Terry, el les enseñara los movimientos para que la canción de The phantom in the opera y la Past the point return tenga mas impacto al deseo y amor_

 _Creo que para eso no necesitamos un coreógrafo Albert – bromeo Terry y Candy se limitó a sonreir_

 _Como? – Albert quedo sorprendido y volteo a ver a Candy. – están juntos? - dijo en voz baja – Candy tu tienes pareja se te olvida? – parecía molesto – no me parece que alguien como tu con valores como los que nuestros padres nos enseñaron haga estas cosas y tu Terry, tu también tienes a Susana, y sonsacar a Candy de esta manera yo…_

 _Albert podrías oírme antes de sacar tus conclusiones? – empezó a molestarse Candy_

 _Dime – se cruzo de brazos._

 _Anthony y yo ya no estamos juntos, y Terry con Susana… - dejo al aire la frase mirando a Terry_

 _Tampoco, veras, Susana y Anthony tienes encuentros íntimos cuando nosotros no estábamos con ellos, cuando fueron las audiciones queríamos impresionarlos y les caimos por sorpresa en casa de Susana y los descubrimos teniendo una conversación bastante intensa, al mismo tiempo que mi ex novia lo besaba_

Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, se veian una relación tan fuerte y abierta que no esperaba que algo así ocurriera, pero lo que mas le importaba era el como se sentia Candy despues de eso

 _Candy y tu? – la miro a los ojos – como estas?_

 _Terry no me ha dejado sala Albert, estoy bien, pero ya te contare todo despues, pero no quiero que nadie en la compañía se entere todavía, le daremos un poco de tiempo, para la publicidad de la obra me parece mas indicado para darle mas revuelo a la gente_

 _Me parece brillante pero en serio no quiero que olvides de contarme lo que paso, por que si no lo haces Candy le voy a partir la cara a Anthony_

 _Cuando te enteres de los detalles vas a querer matarlo – rio Terry_

 _Basta Terry no quiero que mi hermano se vaya a pelear con el – le dijo al oído pero Albert lo alcanzo a oír_

 _Bien Candy si no me lo dices tu Terry lo hará – se fue con los demás actores – bien chicos, reúnanse y vayamos a la escena inicial, pronto vendrá la modista para empezarles hacer el vestuario Christian ven conmigo, quiero que veas escuches y veas lo que tiene cada uno para ver que ideas tienes_

 _Claro Albert será un placer – no le quitaba la vista a Candy._

Este Christian era alto, hombre buenmozo, cabello corto color obscuro, ojos de un negro profundo, complexión algo fuerte pero no demasiado, todas las chicas estaban babeando por el aunque para Candy solo existía el Inglés.

 _Candy este Christian esta buenísimo_ – dijo Annie

 _No me encanta, pero si es guapo – admitió Candy pero con indiferencia._

 _Bien chicos, empecemos desde arriba, van a interpretar sus papeles como ustedes quieran, a partir de ahí veremos que es mal, Christian nada mas vera la música y el como se mueven para el montaje de las coreografías yo les corregiré, postura, pronunciación, y movimiento, bueno ya sabes que hacer, échame la música cabina – le dijo a un hoki toki._

toda la obra la recitaron como ellos sentían, como los actores disfrutaban, Albert se limitaba hacer anotaciones, y Christian miraba, vea la perfección de Candy al interpretar a Christine, Terry se dio cuenta de cómo su rubia estaba siendo claramente acosada con la mirada, eso lo enfureció al momento. Estaban con la interpretación de la canción Past The Point of no return, Terry rodeó a Candy por la cintura y la tomó del cuello, acercando su boca al cuello de la pecosa, cosa que hizo que la pecosa cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar por Terry , al mismo tiempo el inglés se le quedo viendo a Christian furioso, como si con esa mirada fría y penetrante pudiera advertirle de los peligros a los que se enfrentaría si buscaba algo mas que una relación laboral.

 _Paremos un momento – Albert se levanto de su asiento – Terry esa mirada que pusiste me encanta, la forma en la que tocas a Candy le das a entender a todos que Christine es solo tuya, y Candy ese sentimiento que le pusiste dándote por vencida al encanto y la seducción de compartir escenario con tu maestro me fascinó, no pierdan esta esencia chicos habrá algunos ajustes pero esto es lo que quiero que reflejen, recuerda Candy tu eres frágil, tierna, hermosa, tímida, temerosa y Terry tu eres posesivo, agresivo si no te gustan las cosas, pero tratándose de Christine eres romántico, loco, apasionado,_

 _Creo que en lugar de describir a el Fantasma te describió a la perfección – le susurró a Terry al oído, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera un poco, sus ojos se hicieron un poco mas obscuros por lo excitado que comenzaba a sentirse_

 _Lo mismo puedo decir de ti mi pequeña, - la miro picaronamente_

 _Bien Christian, dime, como ves al grupo?_

 _Bueno Albert, vamos a trabajar mucho en lo que es la escena del inicio, están apunto de estrenar una obra dentro de la obra entonces, tiene que haber mas caos, en lo que se refiere a los extras obviamente ahorita todos se mueven desiguales pero ya pondré una coreografia, a los protagonistas en este caso, Terry y Candy tenemos que trabajar en la canción de angel of music y en la the Phantom, Terry tus canciones con Candy deben ser mas intensas_

 _No pues si quieren la desvisto en escena – Candy se sorprendió ante el comentario de Terry_

 _Si me gustaría que en la Angel of Music hubiera mas pasión, ya que es la primera que vez que estas con ella, no necesariamente desvestirla pero si enseñarle que contigo su vida puede ser mágica de eso se trata todo – Terry sonreía sarcásticamente – yo les ayudare para hacerlo asi, pero el que da esas pautas es Albert_

 _Exacto – se limitó a decir al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos_

 _Bueno chicos, no echen a saco roto lo sucedido hoy nos vemos el lunes, si llegan tarde los castigaré- recogió sus papeles – Christian hablemos en mi oficina. – se fueron_

Todo el mundo estaba tomando sus cosas y Candy y Terry se quedaron en el escenario, Candy se despedia de sus Amigas Elisa quien interpretaría a prima donna y Annie a su mejor amiga Charlotte

 _Nos vemos el lunes chicas – les agito la mano y aun vez que estaban solos – Bueno me puedes decir que acaba de pasar?_

 _No entiendo a lo que te refieres – no quería que Candy supiera que estaba celoso de cómo la miraba el tal Christian_

 _Claro que sabes – lo tomo del brazo hasta quedar enfrente de ella – estabas muy molesto, Christian nada mas dio su opinión y tu estabas molesto por que?_

 _No me agrada ese chico eso es todo – miro a Candy a los ojos, pero sabia que ella no se iba a conformar con esa explicación – no me agrada la forma en la que te ve_

 _Terry hoy veía a todo el mundo_

 _Pero en especial a ti_

 _Terry me parece impresionante que tu estés así por eso, sabes que en este medio la mayoría de actores y actrices son buen mozos y nunca nos ha interesado alguien, ademas no crees que la situación que estamos viviendo ahora no es suficientemente complicada para darle importancia a algo que no la tiene, yo solo voy a estar contigo, y nada mas contigo – le dio un beso en los labios y le dio un abrazo – quita ese humor sino no vamos a ir a bailar – sonrió la rubia tratando de hacerle reír pero logro una sonrisa de parte del inglés – Así esta mejor, te amo. – le volvió a dar un beso pero mas apasionado._

 _Ya vámonos, porque sino aprovechare que el camerino y el teatro estan vacio – dijo alejándose un poco de ella_

 _No esta cien por ciento vacio – Candy recordó a su hermano –_

 _Por eso tenemos que irnos, hoy quiero portarme bien y tener una cita de verdad contigo_

 _Me parece, creo que nos hemos saltado un poco los pasos para iniciar una relación saludable – se escucho un silbido en la profundidad del teatro a lo que los protagonistas voltearon._

 _Así que no me equivoque en lo absoluto, ustedes tenían una relación antes de lo que paso en casa de Susana – salió el rubio de la obscuridad_

 _Vaya Anthony que sorpresa, normalmente tu nunca vienes aquí, será por que Susana también vino – dijo Terry – bueno como puedes ver ella no esta aquí, asi que esfúmate –le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera_

 _Son unos desgraciados, yo sintiéndome mal por lo que paso esa noche y ustedes ya se entendían desde antes Candy no lo puedo creer de ti_

 _Ay mira sabes que, ya me dio mucha flojera todo esto, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi, en mi vida he sido tan feliz como en estas 72 horas, Anthony te agradezco que me hayas engañado por que por fin nos liberamos de una relación que ninguno de los dos queríamos tener ya, con permiso, - empezó a caminar en dirección al camerino – Anthony, espero no volverte a ver en ningún lado, aun estoy muy herida por lo que me dijiste, ademas crees que yo me chupo el dedo? Crees que no se que visitas a Susana compulsivamente? Esta farza de que estas arrepentido no te la cree nadie asi que ya no me busques mas – se fue del escenario hacia el camerino_

 _Bueno Anthony ya oiste, Adiós para siempre_

 _Esto era lo que querías desde el principio verdad? Terminar mi relación con Candy_

 _No digas estupideces pero sabes una cosa Anthony espero que seas muy feliz…. – dejo al rubio ahí parado mientras iba a buscar a su pecosa al camerino – Pecosa? – toco la puerta antes de entrar_

 _Pasa –dijo Candy mientras se miraba en el espejo,_

 _Estas bien? – se notaba preocupado_

 _Claro que si, ahora estoy contigo, tu me haz dado mucha fuerza Terry – le dio un abrazo, pero ese abrazo fue diferente, Candy deseaba no necesitar tanto a Terry como le estaba necesitando, sentia miedo de ya no poder vivir sin el, pero tampoco tenia la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de el de ninguna manera, el era su sol y como todo ser vivo necesita el sol para poder seguir viviendo._


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Chicas, espero que se encuentren súper bien, aquí estamos nuevamente, gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, de verdad, ya saben que la historia la hacen ustedes, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Capitulo 6

¿Como te fue en tu primer día en el teatro? – dijo aquella mujer dejando el whisky en la mesa de centro de la sala

Bien prima, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí – volteó a verla algo asustado

Es mi casa, si no mal sé

Se que es tu casa, pero pensé que estarías trabajando- se fue al bar y se sirvió un trago y se fue a sentar al sillón mas próximo.

Tengo cosas que hacer aun de trabajo pero me tomé unas horas libres – lo miraba fijamente

Mira que bien – le dio un sorbo a su bebida

Que tal te parecen Terry y Candy

Candy encantadora, Terry muy autoritario – sonrió al recordar la escena donde le hace hincapié en que Candy era de el.

Si así es el, Terry llega a ser hasta posesivo

Me doy cuenta primita, pero la chica es…

Ya se como es Candy no me lo tienes que repetir o…. es que ¿acaso te gustó? – le dijo enarcando una ceja

Susana aun no acepto ayudarte y parece que no me estas convenciendo, por mi que ellos sigan como hasta ahora, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

Pero si te estoy pidiendo un favor, eres guapo, te interesan todas estas cosas artísticas y puedes involucrarte con más gente de ese ambiente además que si me ayudas te mueves como debes Candy podría ser tuya – dijo la rubia ya que su primo demostró cierto interés en ella

Susana si Candy me interesara hoy hubiera hecho algo para hacerme notar con ella o tenido una atención hacia ella pero no, no vas por ahí, Candy es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo envidiable pero parece que no es mi tipo – decía el castaño

Christian eres horrible, por favor ayúdame quiero recuperar a Terry – se puso sus manos en la cara y empezó a llorar

Veré que se puede hacer pero que quede claro que no te aseguro nada, - se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras pero en el primer escalón se detuvo – y Susana, que quede claro que no soy yo quien te esta pidiendo este favor, así que no me vuelvas hablar de la manera en la que lo hiciste - se subió dejándola totalmente petrificada

Terry se estaba poniendo una camisa negra, traía pantalones de mezclilla zapato negro, se puso loción y tomó su chaqueta saliendo de su departamento, estaba contento, nervioso, era la primera cita con Candy y parecía que era la primera en toda su vida

Candy por su parte estaba igual de nerviosa, contenta, llena de emoción, traía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, con un poco de vuelo en la parte de la falda, la altura de este vestido llegaba al muslo, se puso zapatillas y un hermoso collar, en el pelo se puso una media coleta que hacia que sus rizos se vieran más abultados en la parte de la coleta y en el cabello bajo, un peinado sencillo pero se veía encantadora, el maquillaje era sencillo pero con los ojos aun poco mas marcados, los labios rosados y las mejillas rosadas, por su tono de piel parecía muñeca de porcelana. Sonó el timbre, Candy tomó su bolso de mano y su chaqueta, saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

Hola – dijo Candy abriendo la puerta.

Vaya pero que hermosa estas – dijo Terry no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Candy no solo se veía hermosa por lo que usaba, el pensaba, sino también por el semblante que tenia, tan fresca, tan renovada, tan enamorada.

Tu también te ves muy bien inglés – dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le dio un beso al inglés y se quedaron viendo por unos momentos.

Vamos pecosa por que haz estado tentado tu suerte todo el día

En la mañana no me escape – sonrió maliciosamente

Candy cerró su casa y se dirigió al coche de Terry, este le abrió la puerta y corriendo se fue a lado del conductor

¿A donde iremos?- dijo Candy tomándolo del brazo

Ya verás – arrancó el coche – pero antes, iremos a cenar, no quiero que el licor se te suba

¿Me estas diciendo borracha? – se cruzó de brazos

No para nada mi vida, pero me acuerdo cuando estuvimos en Escocia la última vez, estuviste vomitando toda la noche.

¿! Me escuchaste ¡? – dijo horrorizada

Todo el castillo te escucho pecosa, hasta las del servicio estaban atrás de tu puerta para ver si no se te ofrecía nada

Que horror, no volveré jamás

Claro que irás, iremos a Escocia en el verano pero antes quiero presentarte a mis padres como mi novia.

¿Qué tienes en mente Terry?

Pues, dentro de quince días mis padres organizarán una fiesta por la llegada de mi hermano, llega de México

Llegaron al restaurante y varios medios de comunicación estaban afuera de este, rodearon el auto y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo

Srita Andrew podría hablarnos acerca de su nuevo proyecto – dijo una periodista

Sr Granchester dónde está la Srita Susana Marlow – dijo un periodista, ante esa pregunta Terry se le quedó viendo fijamente pero pudo responder sin ningún problema.

Amigos míos gracias a todos por esperarnos y se que todos se mueren por hacernos preguntas pero por ahora tengo un hambre feroz y seguro mi compañera también así que por favor, pronto se dará una rueda de prensa y responderemos cualquier pregunta que se les vengan a la cabeza, así que tienen tiempo para pensarlas. – le dio a Candy uno de sus brazos para que ella metiera su mano y escoltarla hacia el restaurante.

Solo nos regalarían una foto – dijo otro periodista, Candy y Terry asintieron y el inglés acercó más a Candy y su cuerpo posando para las miles de cámaras que tenía en frente.

Hasta luego chicos – les mando un beso a todos los periodistas esta Candy deshaciendo la pose con Terry.

Se metieron al restaurante y un mesero que los reconoció les dio una mesa lo mas alejada posible de todos los demás comensales.

La más alejada Terry?

Si no lo hacemos así, estaremos firmando autógrafos toda la noche

En eso tienes razón pero así es nuestro trabajo.

Pero esta noche no quiero ser Terry el actor y tampoco quiero que seas Candy la mas hermosa actriz de Broadway quiero que seamos Terry Granchester y su novia Candy Andrew.

Esa idea me encanta – Candy sonrió de la manera mas radiante que Terry alguna vez haya visto, por un momento se olvidó de respirar

Candy vio a carta y la verdad si tenía un poco de hambre pero nada más ordenó un espagueti a la boloñesa y Terry ordenó un filete de res con espárragos, el mesero les sirvió una copa de vino, elegido previamente por Terry

-Brindo porque no me puedo sentir más afortunado que en este momento – chocó la copa con Candy

Quien iba a decir que una tragedia nos iba a traer la felicidad. – Candy no dejaba de sonreír, se sentía como una colegiala, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de hacerlo pero Terry lo hacía imposible.

Solo fue un trago amargo, antes de probar lo dulce – la tomó de la mano.

Tienes razón – acepto la caricia de Terry

Pasaron horas en el restaurante, estaban platicando de cosas ordinarias, risas y coqueteos, pasaron de copa a copa sin darse cuenta que el tiempo se les iba como el agua.

Te acuerdas cuando montamos a caballo la primera vez en Escocia?

Como olvidarlo si te caíste por que no te fijaste que el asiento del caballo estaba amarrado, apenas de alzó el caballo tu caíste – comenzó a reír.

No fue mi culpa, yo daba por hecho que ya estaban preparados para montarse, no creía que eso iba a pasar

Tienes razón regañé a John cuando dejamos de montar por no haber checado bien los caballos

Espero que no hayas sido muy rudo – le dio un trago a su copa – Ya termino la carrera tu hermano?

Le falta un año, pero muere por ver a mis padres así que mi mamá esta como loca comprando cosas para la llegada de Richard

Me imagino pues fueron muchos años fuera de aquí

Pues los que nos llevamos conociendo Candy pero cuando fuimos a México Susana me acompaño a verlo - se acabó su trago – bueno pecosa tenemos que irnos por que si no llegaremos al final de la diversión.- le hizo un ademan al mesero pidiéndole la cuenta y en menos de un minuto esta ya estaba en la mesa, pagó la cuenta dejando una cuantiosa propina.

Por suerte los reporteros se había retirado, lograron subir al auto sin ningún problema, y se dirigieron a un antro llamado Big Blue. La música estaba muy fuerte, pidieron una mesa y pidieron algo de tomar, Candy estaba algo ya rojita por el efecto del alcohol del vino pero todavía su cuerpo podía un poco más y con el ejercicio el baile podía ser que se le bajara la bebida.

El lugar esta muy bonito – dijo Candy

Me alegra que te guste – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista, tomándola de la cintura la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar con ella, ella bailaba muy bien cualquier tipo de música y Terry tal vez no de toda pero si se defendía bastante bien

La noche paso de lago, Terry como prometió no dejo sentar a Candy ni una pista, solo iban por su copa y regresaban a la pista pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba disfrutando su momento. Solo había risas y coqueteos con la mirada y el cuerpo, sus manos siempre tuvieron segundas intensiones pero al final fueron sanas, estaban enamorados y querían demostrárselos de todas las formas que pudieran.

Después de varias horas más, aunque la música seguía fuerte y todos bailaban agitadamente Terry y Candy solo se quedaron abrazados mirándose a los ojos, con sus labios rozándose todo el tiempo, Candy recorría la espalda de Terry una y otra vez hasta que bajo sus manos a su pecho y su entrepierna y Terry la tomaba por la cintura y en un cambio brusco de música le dio la vuelta dejándola a espaldas a el y la acerco a el lo mas que pudo haciendo que Candy sintiera la erección del castaño y ella sonrió orgullosa por que ella le provocaba al inglés, este se acerco a su oído

Quieres que nos vayamos? – le dijo seductoramente, Candy se volteó hacia el y le asintió con la cabeza, ya tenían que estar un momento solos, lo deseaban, querían estar tranquilos, aparte que cualquier persona podían reconocerlos y una foto comprometedora ahorita no era buena opción ya que se estaban reservando para el estreno de la obra.

Llegaron al departamento de Terry, Candy fue directo a bar medio tambaleándose, y se sirvió otro trago.

El ultimo de la noche – le alzó la copa a Terry le bebió hasta el fondo

Creo señorita pecas que se ha excedido en su copas el día de hoy

Usted es una mala influencia Sr Granchester – le acerco a el y lo empezó acariciar – usted me seduce y me hace querer más de todo lo que me muestra – el sonrió al escucharla – quiero amarlo, quiero seducirlo todo el tiempo y no por el sexo sino por como me haces sentir todo el tiempo, por lo atractiva que me veo en tus ojos

Y yo en los tuyos – le dio un beso tierno y después fue profundizando poco a poco hasta fundirse nuevamente en el mas ardiente amor.

Los dos terminaron mas que cansados, sus respiraciones aun eran entrecortadas, la rubia se estaba acomodando en sus brazos y el la recibió satisfecho por el desempeño de ambos, realmente los dos se acoplaron bastante bien en la intimidad, se estaban volviendo adictos.

Esto es maravilloso – dijo la rubia

Lo se, nos acoplamos muy bien, - dijo mirando el techo.

Anthony, quieres volver con Candy? – dijo en tono serio

Tu no lo quieres hacer con Terry? –

No me respondas con otra pregunta, que sientes ahora? – lo miraba esta vez a la cara

A que viene esto ahora Su? – estaba confundido

A que quiero saber lo que quieres, quiero saber mi posición ante todo esto, quiero saber lo que sientes

Estoy confundido Su, te quiero y eres magnifica en la cama y no se si extraño mi relación con Candy, a veces siento que si, y otras veces no, no se si la sigo buscando por saber que esta con Terry, me da en el orgullo no se Su, aun todo esto es muy fresco, estábamos acostumbrados a ellos, y ahora que no los tenemos todo es extraño y claro que una parte de mi quiere volver a como estábamos antes, no se si echamos a perder una buena relación

Y si te dijera que existe una oportunidad para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

Como? – dijo confundido pero viéndola directo a los ojos curioso

Claro, si te dijera que pudieras volver con Candy que dirías?

Que estas tramando Su? – la miro intrigado

Algo que nos beneficia a todos – sonrió

Bueno chicas, espero que les este intrigando esta historia, espero sus comentarios, y sus opiniones besos! Hasta el próximo Cap


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Chicas llego a ustedes con la continuación, gracias por sus mensajes amigas, de verdad me llenan y me incitan a seguir escribiendo, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Capitulo 7

Anthony estaba intrigado por lo que Susana le había dicho, estaba seguro que ella quería recuperar a Terry y el, también quería recuperar a Candy, no se sinceraba con Susana por miedo a lastimarla, un orgullo despechado es sumamente peligroso y mas si es de una mujer. Aun cuando muchos lo pensaban Anthony no era estúpido y sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, por algo era abogado.

Pasaba con un puesto de periódicos, veía fotos de Candy y Terry juntos pero no se veían como una pareja, y eso le hizo sonreír, aun estaba enfadado con Terry, pensaba que era un aprovechado, Candy realmente aun no amaba a Terry, el lo sentía, sabia que todo esto nada mas puede ser un montaje, son amigos después de todo, a lo mejor Terry la estaba ayudando a salir de la depresión de lo sucedido, sabia que aun se sentía traicionada y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, pero realmente la extrañaba, y necesitaba de ella, aun tiene el sabor dulce de Candy impregnado en el cuerpo, no importa cuantas veces estuviera con Susana ella no era Candy, y eso la hacía extrañarla aun mas, Susana era hermosa e inteligente, y muy muy atractiva pero nada mas, no tiene tan nobles sentimientos como los de Candy.

Hay Anthony eres un tonto, - se dijo a si mismo,- amor por aventura, eso fue lo que cambiaste, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – veía hacia un parque y se fue a su despacho

Los quince días pasaron de volada, Terry estaba puntual recogiendo a Candy para la cena con sus padres, Terry llevaba un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, todo un adonis, bajo de su auto y toco la puerta de Candy, esta en su parte lo recibió con un vestido largo verde militar, la joyería era de oro pero discreta, llevaba el pelo suelto pero super acomodado, sus rizos que llegaban a la cintura parecía que era una cascada, zapatillas de tacón y maquillaje sus labios un tono claro y los ojos con un poco mas obscuros igual de color verde militar

Te ves preciosa – le dio un beso en los labios

Y tu encantador, tendré que espantarte a mas de una señorita

A mis padres les vas a encantar – dijo subiéndola en el coche

Me conformo con no hacer el ridículo

Nunca lo harás – sonrió de lado y arranco el coche.

Llegaron en menos de 20 minutos, Terry se apresuro en abrirle la puerta a Candy, estaba con contento, estaba nervioso por la visita con sus padres pero sabia que iban a amar a Candy tanto como el lo hizo en el primer momento que la vio.

Bueno aquí vamos – dijo Candy antes de entrar y Terry volvió a sonreir – Terry no crees que ellos peguen el grito al cielo cuando se enteren que ahora tu y yo somos pareja?

Claro que no sabes que mi mamá te adora

Pero-

Tranquila pecosa, tu relájate se como eres

La casa estaba decorada de la forma mas impresionante y moderna, la mamá de Terry definitivamente tenia un gusto excelente, estaba lleno de invitados, los padres de Terry estaban en la entrada del salón, recibiendo a todo el mundo y al ver a Terry

Amor mio que bueno que ya llegaste,- le dio un fuerte beso – Candy querida me alegro de verte

Terry tenias que ser el primero en llegar – dijo el padre, pero parecía que estaba bromeando- Candy, bienvenida hija

Muchas gracias Richard, Eleonor, la casa quedo preciosa

Gracias hija, estuve todo el dia preparando todo

Todo el dia? Pensé que había tomado toda la semana – dijo Richard algo gracioso – todos comenzaron a reir

Pero querido y Susana? pensé que vendría contigo

Bueno lo que pasa es que… - llegaron nuevos invitados y los padres de Terry los saludaron, al mismo tiempo que Richard vio a Terry

Hermano me alegra mucho verte – le dio un fuerte abrazo

Richard me alegra que estes aquí, ya conoces a Candy? – le dijo presentándole a Candy

Claro es tu compañera de teatro, en las portadas de tus obras sales con ella, mucho gusto señorita – le apretó la mano –

Bueno ella no es mi compañera ella es mi novia – dijo al fin

Como? Pero…. –miro a Terry confundido, Candy quería desaparecer, Terry debió hablar con su familia antes de haberla llevado

Candy es mi novia – dijo con orgullo

Puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo Richard , parecía serio

Sabes que querido – Candy le tomo el hombro a Terry – habla con tu familia es demasiado incomodo, o mejor deja de presentarme como tu novia ya que me siento como si estuviera usurpando un lugar que no es el mio, Richard me alegra haberte conocido, los dejo – Candy se retiro algo molesta, se sentía mal no sabía si irse de la fiesta o esperar a que Terry aclara las cosas

Buenos noches señorita, le ofrezco una bebida – dijo el mesero quien traída champagne y ron

Muchas gracias- dijo tomando un Ron –

No cree que el ron es algo fuerte para iniciar a beber – dijo un hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ella

Debido a la situación no lo creo – le dio un fuerte trago a su bebida

Usted no es Candice Andrew la actriz de Broadway? – dijo el hombre que a vista de cualquier mujer era atractivo, algo mayor pero no tanto debria de tener como 35 años

Si, soy yo – sonrió, Candy estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas

Mucho gusto soy Tomas Brigton , soy amigo cercano de los Grancherter,

Un placer – le extendió la mano para estrecharla – bueno se puede decir que yo también soy amiga cercana, conozco a Terry desde hace tres años

Hermano que es lo que pasa, hace unas semanas era Susana tu novia, hasta pensabas en casarte con ella – dijo Richard a Terry

Bueno las cosas cambian, Candy es mi pareja ahora

Pero que no se supone que ella también tiene una relación?

Pareces bastante enterado – Eleonor y Richar padre también estaban escuchando la conversación y se unieron a esta

Terry, ya no estas con Susana? – dijo Eleonor a su hijo con toda la calma del mundo

No madre, Susana y Anthony que como saben era la pareja de Candy nos engañaron, se estaban viendo mientras Candy y yo trabajábamos en la nueva producción, queríamos darles una sorpresa y los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros

No puedo creerlo, pero Candy y tu… ni siquiera están enamorados

Nos gustamos mucho mamá, es decir… no creo que sea un tema del que se pueda hablar ahora, pero quiero asegurarles que Candy y yo bueno… somos un par de locos – sonrió mientras veía a Candy a lo lejos – pueden confiar en mi? – dijo Terry volteando a ver a su familia

Terry te hemos apoyado siempre aun cuando no quisiste hacerte cargo del ducado, cosa que me costo trabajo asimilar pero, te hemos apoyado en lo que decidas solo que no quiero que echen a perder una buena amistad por algo que inició de forma equivocada

Confíen en mi, ustedes saben que Candy es una buena chica y estamos viendo a donde va todo esto pero les aseguro una cosa, no quiero alejarme de ella, no quiero que nadie mas la mire, no quiero ni que el viento la toque – tal vez daba demasiada información pero no podía dejar de verla

La familia de Terry se vieron entre si, pero sabían que podían dejarlo pasar, luego conocerían la historia como tal, al parecer ellos mismos estaban confundidos y si presionaban podría ser que ni siquiera pudieran darse a entender, Eleonor le sonrió y aprobó su relación, Richard no le quedo de otra mas que seguirle la corriente.

Ella es hermosa Terry – le dirigió la mirada a Candy quien seguía platicando con el Sr Brigton – solo quiero que seas feliz, no puedes culparme parecía que lo eras con Susana

No te culpo, eso les hice creer pero ya les contare a lujo de detalle como es que Candy y yo estamos juntos pero quiero ir con aquella rubia con vestido verde – se alejo de su familia y al llegar con la rubia…

Buenas noches Tomas, - le estrecho la mano – me alegro de verte, perdón si la atención de esta bella joven pero mis padres están ansiosos de hablar con ella

No, al contrario, fue un gusto conocerla Srita Andrew

El gusto es mio Sr Brigton – se alejo con Terry

Creí que tu eras la que tenia espantarme a las chicas- dijo divertido

Haz hablado con tu familia?

Si, y les encanta que estemos juntos – le mintió un poco – aceptan mis decisiones Candy y mi madre esta contenta

Me alegro – suspiro, la velada fue bastante amena, había algunos periodistas y lograron captar una nueva foto juntos asi que ya había rumores de que la famosa actriz Candice Andrew y el guapísimo actor Terrice Granchester estaban saliendo ya que se le habían visto juntos mas de una ocasión. Todo el mundo en la fiesta felicitaba a Terry por la acompañante que venia con el y por supuesto por la nueva obra en la que seria protagonista, todo salió a pedir de boca.

Terry estaba llevando a Candy a su casa pero deseaba persuadirla para que se quedara con el.

No me concederas la noche? – dijo el ingles sonriéndole a la rubia

Tengo cosas que hacer mañana por la mañana, aparte que quiero ir a ver a Albert a su casa, no hemos hablado como antes

Esta bien pecosa, te dejare en casa – se apresuro a llegar aunque quería que la carretera se hiciera mas larga – bueno, gracias por venir conmigo- bajo a Candy del carro y se recargo en el dejando a Candy frente a el

Gracias por invitarme, fue divertido – sonreía ella, se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso – no dejes de llamarme Terry, - entro a la casa y el se quedo contemplándola hasta que la vio desaparecer.

Las semanas fueron pasando, los ensayos eran mas intensivos y duraban mas tiempo en el teatro, Christian por su parte, seguía mirando fijamente a Candy y Terry en cuanto veía eso, llamaba su atención de cualquier forma, hasta que lo intercepto en el baño.

Se puede saber que tanto le ves a Candy? – dijo el inglés, desafiante

Que es una chica muy atractiva, que tiene unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera, y que tiene un cuerpo espectacular, además que es noble, divertida, en fin la lista es muy larga, pero es obvio que eso tu lo sabes ya que estas de su perro guardián ¿verdad? – tiraba a la basura una toalla que uso para secarse las manos

Cuales son tus intensiones,

Por que tendría que decirte lo que yo quiero con ella, sino mal se ustedes son amigos,

Bueno te han dicho mal, ella no es solo mi amiga

No me digas que también te acuestas con ella, woow Terry eres increíble pero no creo que Candy deba ser tratada de esa forma – fingió seriedad y modestia

No hables así de ella y como que también

Pues si, no eres solo su amigo no – lo miro incrédulo

Ella es mi novia estúpido – lo agarro de la playera tipo polo que Christian llevaba puesta

Espero que jamás cometas ningún error Terry, pero mientras tanto puedo disfrutar del espectáculo y por que no, tocarla un poco – Terry no se aguanto mas le dio un puñetazo

No quiero verte por aquí

Que lastima, no tienes opciones – riendo se limpio la sangre que le había salido de la boca debido al golpe y salió del baño

Christian regreso al escenario y dio varios aplausos, le subió al este y le dijo a Candy que su voz era maravilla, ya que ella estaba terminando de cantar Think of me.

Candy ahora cantemos la del fantasma de la ópera – Terry iba entrando y vio que ese tipo estaba a lado de Candy – Terry siéntate un momento, quiero que veas como quiero que interpretas al fantasma en esta canción y también te enseñare la de Angel of music, bien en posición – se escondió atrás del espejo que tenia que desaparecer, antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo Albert lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en una butaca a lado de el

Esto lo hace a propósito – susurró y Albert lo alcanzo a oír

Solo lo hace por molestarte Terry, si no quisieras proyectar que estas con Candy todo el tiempo el mundo no se comportaría asi

A que te refieres? – no le quitaba la vista de encima a Christian

Te ves tan sobreprotector como si temieras que alguien te la quitara, creo que si pudieras a encerrarías en una bola de cristal

Aun no descubro como hacer eso – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo burla a lo que acaba de decir, tal vez tenía razón, debía soltar un poco mas a Candy, Susana y Anthony lo los habían molestando más tal vez se habían dado por vencidos en cambio ellos dos seguían con su "luna de miel" ya se habían acoplado bastante bien, incluso aun sin decir nada solo con la mirada podían comunicarse.

Christian iba aprovechar ese momento para enseñarle a Terry que no podía ser el único para Candy.

Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet – es esta parte de la canción tomo de la mano a Candy la iba acercan a su cuerpo, cosa que tensó a Terry, Candy solo pensaba en su papel

Your spirit and my voice in one combined – cantaron los dos y Christian tomo a Candy de la barbilla y ella quedó inmóvil, se supone que eso no pasaba en la escena pero astutamente Candy interrumpió la escena.

No se supone que eso no debe de ser asi? – le preguntó a Albert, - el fantasma apenas tocaba a Christine por que era su primer encuentro, no quería asustarla, además la amaba y sentía un profundo respeto hacia ella al igual que Christine hacia el – miraba a Christian – así que no le puede decir a Terry que me toque tan… íntimamente ya que la escena no refleja eso.

Terry se quedo viendo a Christian, sin duda su pecosa era increíble, se defendió y no se quedó esperando a que este novato le marcara las escenas como el quisiera, el reía gustoso y divertido.

Efectivamente Christian, El fantasma lo menos que quería era que Christine le tuviera miedo, quería cortejarla no comérsela – termino de hablar también algo divertido.

Bueno yo solo quería que vieran algo diferente

Agradezco sus intenciones Christian pero parece que no leyó el libreto o que nunca ha visto la obra en otro lado aunque es un coreógrafo muy bueno tiene que saber por lo menos donde esta metido, como puede ver ninguno de nosotros somos novatos, ni es una obra escolar, es nuestro empleo y de esto todos vivimos – Candy termino algo molesta porque ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Christian, se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba o como luego le mandaba indirectas con los ojos la hacía sentir incomoda, no le quería decía a Terry ya que eso podría provocar alguna tragedia.

Chicos, creo que tomaremos un descanso, Christian acompañame, nos vemos en 30 minutos – salió del teatro

Candy estas bien, lo que le dijiste a Christian fue… - dijo Annie

Lo que se merecía Annie – se cruzo de brazos –

Nada mas que eso – terció Terry – ven Candy – la tomó de la mano y se fueron a un camerino

Terry yo lo siento pero es que…

Por que te disculpas nena, al contrario ese tipo se lo merecía, me choca la forma en la que te ve y esa manera en la que luego se expresa

Ya lo se… a mi tampoco me agrada mucho – le hizo una mueca

No te he dicho lo mucho que te amo – le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un apasionado y tierno beso.

Sr Granchester si no queremos que nadie se entere de esta relación hasta dentro de quince días será mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora – le dijo Candy tratando sonar coherente

Tiene razon Srita Andrew, vamos – la sacó de ahí

En la oficina de Albert

Que te pasa Christian no pareces el mismo – le dijo mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento

Albert yo solo quería colaborarte, sabes que mi participación aquí casi termina y quería saber si era mas de utilidad

Christian te gusta Candy? – dijo sin rodeos

Albert, cuando lo preguntas así de repente…

Christian, Terry esta saliendo con Candy y también me parece descortés que te le insinúes a mi hermana, es claro que no tragas a Terry y quieres hacerle ver quien es mejor pero que quede claro algo, Candy es quien elige, asi que no quiero volver a ver una actitud así entre ustedes, no en mi teatro, Candy sabrá lo que hace pero si esta con Terry no es por que no lo quisiera, no rompas algo que algún día tu conocerás – finalizo mirándolo a los ojos

Pero tampoco tenia por que hablarme así Albert yo solo quería ayudar

Supongamos que es cierto, pero… he visto como miras a Candy Christian, he visto como tratas de cautivarla, por asi decirlo, no me gusta, y obvio Candy ya se dio cuenta y solo esta respondiendo a tus asedios

Asedios? – dijo el asombrado

Si asedios, no se le puede decir de otra manera, dejala en paz Christian es la primera y ultima vez que hablo contigo de esto, no quiero problemas ni contigo ni con Terry mucho menos con mi hermana –

No volverá a suceder Albert lo siento si te di una mala impresión

Volvamos a trabajar – sonrió triunfante


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Chicas, eme aquí nuevamente, espero poder seguir llevando este ritmo, gracias chicas por sus comentarios.

Capitulo 8

Las semanas seguían pasando, el estreno de la obra se aproximaba, Candy y Terry seguían con sus vidas, estaban mas ocupados por el estreno, se veían considerablemente poco pero el poco tiempo juntos hacía que valieran la pena

-Bien chicos empezaremos con la rueda de prensa – les dijo a Candy y Terry, - recuerden que de ustedes depende que la gente venga a ver la obra.

-Vaya peso en mis hombros – dijo Terry

Cuanto ego en esa frase querido – Candy se termino de maquillar, dejo el lápiz labial en su tocador y volvió acomodarse en el cabello lo había agarrado en una cola alta y alborotado, su flequillo salía de la coleta pero no era un flequillo muy marcado, su atuendo era un vestido blanco con un listón azul a la altura de los senos, el corte del vestido estaba a la altura del muslo, se veía encantadora. – bueno es hora de irnos

-Te ves preciosa – Terry la veía encantado

-Gracias, me esfuerzo por estarlo

-Realmente yo lo dudo mucho – Albert veía el periódico – recuerdo que lo menos que fuiste en la adolescencia era de las chicas que se la pasaba horas en el espejo, siempre fuiste practica, pero concuerdo con Terry, te ves preciosa hermanita – dejo el periódico a un lado- bien chicos recuerden su papel en esto, den buena impresión

-Albert no es la primera vez que hacemos esto y parece que estas nervioso tu tranquilo veras que todo saldrá bien – le dio un abrazo.

Terry tomo del brazo a Candy para guiarla a la rueda de prensa Candy respiro hondo y entro con la sonrisa mas radiante tenía, las fotos estaban a la orden del día, todo el mundo se había levantado para recibir los mejores actores del mundo.

-Buenos tardes a todos – dijo Terry por le micrófono y espero a que Candy tomara asiento – me alegro mucho que estén aquí, pueden tomar asiento – se escuchaba los flash de las cámaras.

-Hola buenas tardes – Candy sonreía.- les contestaremos todas las preguntas que quieran. – una periodista levanto la mano y Candy le dio la palabra

-Muchas gracias Srita Andrew, que nos puede decir de la obra, hemos visto otras versiones de esta misma ¿ que lo diferencia de los demás?

-Bueno como todos saben todos los actores tenemos diferente forma de actuar nuestra esencia es totalmente fresca, nueva, pero les aseguro que cada escena esta llena de todos los sentimientos de los personajes, hay mucha pasión, deseo, amor, en fin, esta obra lo tiene todo – otra reportera levanto la mano y esta vez Terry cedió la palabra

-Gracias Sr Granchester, tenemos fotos donde se les capta estando juntos, dígame esto es por que seguramente hay algo detrás de todo lo que vemos en sus vidas ya que si no mal recordamos algunos cuantos ustedes tienen parejas.

-Bueno Candy ha sido mi pareja en el teatro, con el tiempo se volvió mi mejor amiga y ahora… - Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy era el momento de anunciar su noviazgo – ahora es la mujer que quiero en mi vida – le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos los reporteros se levantaron ofuscados por noticia, eso si que era noticia

-Que va a pasar con sus parejas?

-Ellos forman parte de un pasado que no hace relevancia ahora, por el momento estamos con la obra de El fantasma de la opera yo interpretare al El fantasma y la hermosa dama interpretara a Christine Daee

-Y al conde quien lo interpretara Sr Granchester?

-Un Actor llamado Archibald Corwell, excelente actor también, desgraciadamente no pudo acompañarnos debido a los ensayos duros pero el dia de la función no quedaran decepcionados.

-Srita Candice Andrew, tenemos entendido que usted estaba enamorada del Abogado Anthony Brower incluso se sabía que ustedes como pareja y la pareja del Sr Grachester eran muy buenos amigos que fue lo que paso

-Como acaba de decir Terry son cosas que por ahora no vale la pena mencionar, el Sr Granchester y yo llevamos saliendo cerca de dos meses, y estamos mas que felices y eso es lo que importa. Tenemos este nuevo proyecto y si quieren conocer mas de la historia vengan el próximo jueves, que será el día del estreno, - se levanto - muchas gracias por haber venido. – se retiro de la rueda, sabía que iba a ser difícil ya que Susana estaba muy presente en la vida de Terry aunque Antohny siempre quizo mantenerse al margen también Candy lo llevaba a reuniones de la obra e incluso a fiestas que organizaban los patrocinadores.

-Sabia que iba a ser difícil, todo el mundo se concentro mas en el nuestro noviazgo en que en la obra

-Sabíamos que íba a pasar eso amor- la tomo de la mano – no te proecupes, sonara bastante en los siguientes días pero tendremos mas publico

-La razon por la que atraemos gente ahora no es por nuestro trabajo es por nuestro escándalo

-Pero que quieres hacer Candy, si lo hubiéramos anunciado mas adeltne se iba ser mas caótico que ahora

-Puede que tengas razon

-Claro que la tengo, además – la acercó a su cuerpo- estoy ansioso por estar en casa contigo – la beso apasionadamente y Candy sentía que se derretía, Albert entro a su camerino sin tocar

-Bueno eso salió bien – dijo Albert

-No se dejaron acaparar con el tema de Susana y Anthony y siguieron hablando de la obra esperemos a ver que pasara ahora – se acerco a su hermana- aun sin haberte visto ahora se que algo te preocupa, cálmate no pasara nada – le dio un beso en la mejilla – los dejo solos chicos, nos veremos el lunes

-Bueno pecosa, seremos tu y yo este fin de semana también – se acerco a ella y la pego a su cuerpo – se me ocurren excelentes ideas para pasarla juntos

-A si? – dijo Candy pícaramente – Terry se dejo esconder en el pelo de la rubia dándole besos suaves a su cuello.

Terry llevo a Candy a bailar, a pasarla bien, de hecho Annie y Archie se les habían unido, cosa que a Terry no le agrado del todo pero tampoco le desagradaba.

Todos bailaban al compás de la música Annie estaba muy pegada a Archie y Terry con Candy.

-Quiero algo de beber Candy me acompañas? – dijo Annie al oir eso Candy acepto

-Vamos a la barra – le dijo a el ingles y Annie también le dijo a Archie y ellos aprovecharon para sentarse un poco

-Dios estoy tan relajada – se dijo Candy una vez llegando a la barra

-Me alegro, y también por la relación con Terry, pero cuando me contaras lo que paso con Anthony

-Chicas estás van por la casa – dijo el del bar – las dos chicas sorprendidas se miraron pero pensaron que pasaba nada así que tomaron las bebidas y brindaron

-Muchas gracias – las probaron – no se que es lo que realmente quieres saber Annie, Antohny y yo ya no funcionábamos – a nadie le había contado lo sucedido con Anthony y Susana, no era necesario entrar en detalles

-Esa es la respuesta publica Candy, somos amigas no?

-Diras que soy una persona horrible pero en serio no quiero hablar de eso, el pasado es pasado, no vale la pena recordarlo – le dio un buen trago a la bebida que le dio el barista

-Esta bien Candy no presionare entonces, volvamos con los chicos

Se iban retirando de la barra, Terry pudo identificar a Annie llegar a la mesa pero nadie mas venia con ella.

-Annie y Candy?

-Esta… - se quitó para darle paso a Candy pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba – CANDY! – empezó a gritar Annie buscándola – no se que pasa estaba detrás de mi hace un momento

Terry se levanto de inmediato, estaba buscándola con la mirada pero al no verla detuvo al DJ para anunciar que una persona había desaparecido, todo el mundo se miro entre si pero no salieron, Annie salió del baño para saber si no estaba ahí pero nada mas le negó con la cabeza a Terry

-Tenemos que encontrarla, no debi dejarla sola

-Terry estaba conmigo, lo siento tanto – dijo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos – y ahora que hacemos

-No lo se, tengo que encontrarla

Terry estaba desesperado, pago la cuenta y salió del bar, tomo las cosas de Candy no podía contactarse con ella por que su celular estaba en la bolsa, y su chaqueta también no pudo haberse ido asi como asi, Terry estaba pensando lo peor, estaba desesperado le pregunto al cadenero si no había visto pasar a una chica con las características de Candy y el le dijo que si

-A donde se fue? – Terry increíblemente alterado

-Pues se la llevo un chico, dijo que era su novia y que había bebido de mas

-Pidió algún auto o algunas placas o algo

-Tomaron un taxi – el cadenero parecía que le tenía miedo al ingles

-No, no, no, -

-Pero la chica esta bien, se veía contenta – dijo al fin el cadenero

-Como que feliz – dijo Archie extrañado

-Por donde se fueron – lo tomo del traje con fuerza, ya no había tiempo y cada minuto perdido en la entrada era un minuto menos para encontrar a Candy

-Por alla – dio dirección hacia una calle pero sabía que ya se había perdido

Terry estaba desesperado, no sabía por donde buscarla no tenia ni una sola pista, solo que salió del antro, estaba en las calles buscándola pero no encontró nada, llamo a hospitales, a la policía en fin todos los medios se estaban agotando, le marco a Albert y a Richard para que lo ayudaran a buscarla, Annie se había quedado en casa de Candy por si ella aparecía pero nada, todos se encontraban en casa de Candy

-Nada mas nos queda esperar, la policía no nos ayudara sino hasta que pasen 48 horas, - dijo Albert agotado, estaba sentado en el sillón mas cercano a la puerta

-Maldita sea debí haberla acompañado a la barra, no estábamos tan lejos – se culpo Terry

-Calma Terry

-Annie recuerdas algo, el mas insignificante detalle, alguien las seguía? Les ofrecieron algo? Alguien se acerco a ustedes?- levantaba mas la voz, se estaba volviendo loco

-Pues nos acercamos a la barra, estábamos conversando un poco y el barista nos ofreció a Candy y a mi una bebida de cortesía, después de ahí nos dirigíamos a volver con ustedes – señalando a Archie y a la persona que lo estaba interrogando

-Una bebida? Ustedes no la habían pedido?

-No, el barista se nos acerco y nos dio la bebida eso es todo

-La habran drogado – sono la puerta de la casa de Candy, Terry se apresuro abrir enseguida de Albert pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, mas que un sobre con una pregunta escrita en ella ¿quieres saber donde esta la rubia?, abrió el sobre y eran fotos de Candy acostada en una cama semidesnuda, parecía que estaba dormida, y aparecía alguien mas abrazándola ese brazo tenía un tatuaje, pero no se le veía el rostro. _Ella se veía feliz –_ recordó las palabras del cadenero del antro, Terry estaba desconcertado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Albert le arrebato las fotos y miro las partes traseras de las fotos, Terry estaba asombrado, no sabía que hacer, su primer instinto fue ir a buscarla. Pero al parecer no había dirección que perseguir

-Aquí hay algo escrito – empezó Albert a leer una dirección- voy para alla

-Voy contigo – dijo Terry saliendo de su asombro

Se apresuraron para subir al coche y se dirigieron a la dirección marcada en una de las fotos.

Richard junto con Archie se detuvieron a ver las fotografías, y algo no encajaba no solo por las fotos tomadas los ángulos de la foto no correspondían a que la persona que estaba con ella hubiera tomado la foto, había una tercera persona en la habitación, y esa persona era quien había tomado las fotos.

-Ya te diste cuenta Archie? – dijo Richard señalando los angulos

-Si, habrá que ir… -

-Que pasa? – dijo Annie

-Annie regresaremos al bar, tenemos que investigar que barista fue quien les dio el trago – salieron disparados de casa de Candy

Candy fue despertando poco a poco, veía alrededor pero nada le parecía familiar, se encontraba sola en la habitación, pero un recado en el vidrio le llamo la atención

 _Eres Exquisita, gracias por esta noche marevillosa' – unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy, estaba pintado con lápiz labial_

-Que fue lo que paso? – dijo Candy tocándose la cabeza tratando de recodar

-Candy! -Se escuchaban los gritos en los corredores, Candy pudo identificar que era la voz de Terry y después la alcanzo a distinguir la voz de Albert

-Aquí! – grito ella, pero se tapo la boca inmediatamente, que pensaría Terry al verla en este estado, pensara que le fue infiel, pensara que es peor que Susana, las lagrimas no cesaron al contrario parecía que ya era un llanto desesperado, no recordaba nada, no sabía ni con quien estaba ni como llego ahí o quien la había llevado a ese lugar – no entiendo nada – se levanto y se puso su vestido, abrió la puerta y Terry ya estaba en el umbral junto con Albert

-Candy estas bien? – dijo Albert, mientras la abrazaba, Terry no decía ni una sola palabra., entro al cuarto y vio a los alrededores y leyó el mensaje en el cristal, eso hizo que su sangre hirviera, sus ojos se tornaron obscuros

-Si estoy bien, me duele la cabeza

-Que es esto Candy? – dijo al fin Terry

-No lo se, no que pasa – empezó a llorar – todo esta negro en mi cabeza

El mensaje esta muy claro…. – apretó los puños

-Terry no es el momento para hacer eso, vayámonos de aquí, tenemos que ir al doctor

Terry no pensaba con claridad, estaba muy distante de Candy, ni siquiera la veía, tenía en sus manos la foto que los llevo a ese hotel, Candy no la había visto aun, pero estaba tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Terry pero todo intento fue en vano.

Robert, Archie y Annie llegaron al bar, el personal se encontraba limpiando, arreglando las cosas para la noche

-Disculpen aun no abrimos – dijo un mesero

-Si mire nada mas quiero ver a los barman, estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema – Robert sacó de su bolsillo un billete mil dólares –

-Eso espero, tienen 10 minutos – el mesero se hizo de la vista gorda, los tres se fueron directo a la barra, Annie no pudo reconocer a ninguno de los chicos que estaban ahí, hasta que llego un muchacho con unas cajas de refrescos

Archie, Richard, es el, el fue quien nos dio las bebidas anoche – el chico se les quedo viendo y en cuanto reconoció a la chica salió corriendo Richard se apresuro y fue tras el y Archie lo rodeo para que no escapara, Richard lo tomó de la ropa y lo impacto contra la pared.

-Pero mira nada mas quien esta huyendo como un ratón – dijo Richard muy molesto

-Pero que esta pasando aquí – dijo un mesero, suéltelo, y salgan del establecimiento

-Parece que aquí no saben quien soy yo,- no dejo de mirar al barman- mi nombre es Richard Granchester y con una sola llamada, este bar puede quedar cerrado hasta mis nietos estén muertos así que alejate – le advirtió al mesero – pueden seguir con sus actividades ire hablar con este muchacho afuera – Archie y Richard empujaron al muchacho hacia una salida de emergencia

-No se quienes son, que quieren de mi? – dijo el barman

-Para ser alguien que no nos conoce corriste demasiado rápido, nos ubicaste muy fácil

-El dia de ayer nos serviste a mi amiga y a mi una bebida dinos que paso? – dijo Annie llena de coraje aunque temerosa

-No se de que me hablan – el barman se mostraba renuente- Richard perdió la paciencia y le dio un bofetón

-Tu decides si lo hacemos rápido y fácil o complicado y difícil para ti – Richard estaba furioso.

Bueno amigas como les pareció?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Susana estaba paseando de un lado a otro en su casa, Anthony estaba mirándola mientras veía la computadora tratando de revisar unos documentos

Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Susana?

Estoy esperando a alguien – Anthony levanto la ceja-

Susana … como sigues con lo de la rueda de prensa? – la veía detenidamente- sigues dolida?

Tu no? Que acaso lo que dijo Candy fue lo correcto, prácticamente nos hicieron a un lado, Terry diciendo que la quería en su vida no te provoca nada

Claro que si, sabes he pensado que Terry en el fondo estaba enamorado de Candy

Osea que yo de plano no valgo para nada no? – se ofendió

No estoy diciendo eso, simplemente que también Terry sentía algo por Candy aun cuando era mi novia

No me hagas pensar esas cosas, Terry me amaba y estoy segura que una parte de el todavía lo hace – solo tenemos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, no creo que nos olviden como si nada hubiera pasado. – entro Christian – mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, estoy esperándote desde las 4 am como salió todo?

Muy bien, Terry ya tiene las fotos y le mande la dirección del hotel donde se supone que Candy estaba

Que cosa? – Anthony levanto los ojos enojado – que le hiciste? – se enojo

El punto no es lo que le hizo, el punto es lo que desencadenara esto

Bueno yo me voy a dormir, prepárate en la noche, seguramente Terry estará disponible para ti – sonrió Susana

Susana – se levanto del sillón – que fue lo que hiciste y por que ese tipo llevo a Candy a un hotel? – la zarandeo- que hiciste Susana!

Nada de lo que me arrepienta te lo aseguro, además así tu también puedes consolarla cuando ella lo necesite, que estoy seguro que será esta misma noche – sonrió maliciosamente- esto también te conviene a ti asi que si lo que quieres es recuperar a Candy mejor sigue la corriente, tal vez en un futuro no volveremos a vernos pero estaremos con las personas que queremos

Susana estas loca – Anthony no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo de la rubia, y por un lado se sentía culpable, el había iniciado todo, bueno ella le siguió el juego, tal vez era de los dos pero jamás le haría algo a Terry para que dejara a Candy, el recuperaría a Candy de otra manera pero tampoco quería sacar provecho de eso, aunque si la oportunidad se daba..

estaba arrepentido de haberse metido con Susana, de saber que estaba loca, jamás le hubiera insinuado algo.

Anthony eres un tonto, un grandísimo imbécil – tomo sus cosas y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta

Anthony! Mas vale que no comentes nada con ellos lo que planee, esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando amor mio – se acercó a el provocativamente, - me desespere no pude esperar mas, la rueda de prensa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. – trato de besarlo pero Anthony estaba tenso, quería empujarla y decirle que era detestable pero tenia que irse con cuidado

Me voy Susana, tengo trabajo que hacer, te llamare luego – salió de la casa sin siquiera voltear a verla – Susana se le quedo viendo un momento y cerro la puerta –

Tengo que arreglarme Terry esta noche volverás a mi – un brillo apareció en su mirada.

Albert llego al hospital mas cercano, bajo a Candy con cuidado pero esta se mostraba renuente

Albert que hacemos aquí? – dijo la rubia asustada

Tiene que verte un medico, tengo que asegurarme que todo esta bien, Candy…

Albert basta, no me asustes mas si – Terry seguía sin decir nada, veía las actitudes de Candy y cada ves le parecía un incoherencia – Si yo entro para hacerme cualquier estudio la prensa estará aquí en cualquier momento, no debemos apresurarnos

Ven – Terry tomo del brazo a Candy y la llevo a un costado del hospital donde nadie los viera, Albert los siguió y cuando estaban solos sin nadie alrededor – explícame de una buena vez que fue lo que paso, unas cosas no encajan Candy tengo que saber que significa esto – le aventó la foto al piso y la miraba fijamente

Terry no seas tan duro espera a que explique – Candy recogió la foto que cayo al piso y la miraba sorprendida,

Candy te fuiste con alguien anoche? Quien es ese tipo? – Terry estaba furioso, no sabía como es que todavía seguía ahí

Terry te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que no se quien es, no que pasó, no se que esta pasando, estas fotografías de donde salieron – las lagrimas de Candy empezaron a brotar y Terry en un impulso la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que parecía que Candy se iba a romper, pero eso es lo que ella necesitaba, estaba tan confundida tenia un dolor de cabeza que le iba a reventar la cabeza

Por favor Candy intenta recordar que paso anoche? – dijo Terry en un susurro

Eso intento, eso intento – volvía a llorar – estoy muy asustada

Richard y Archie seguían con el barman

Me vas a decir que lo quiero saber o

O que? Me golpearas hasta quedar irreconocible?

Esa puede ser una opción pero me conformaría para que te despidan de este antrillo y que jamás vuelvas a trabajar en tu vida como nada, tendrías que vagabundear por un plato de comida –

Claro ustedes los ricos con eso arreglan todo no es cierto

Vale la pena perderlo todo por encubrir a la persona que te este pagando para esto? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Suéltame y podamos hablar de la forma mas adecuada, dime cuanto vale para ti la información que puedo darte – trato de negociar –

Claro a las ratas como tu solo se mueven por una sola cosa, pero como se que la información que me des valga la pena pagarla

Es mejor que nada no le parece? – pareció que había ganado, Richard saco de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes de 100 dólares no era mucho como unos 5 mil dólares,

Veme contando y te ire pagando por esa información, aquí esta el dinero, así que empieza cantar pajarito –

Ayer por la noche una chica muy hermosa se apareció en el bar, me dijo que ellas- señalando a Annie – eran amigas de ella y que les quería invitar una copa ya que no las había visto en mucho tiempo, me dijo que enfrente de ella les sirviera las dos copas y que en un momento ella las llevaría, después de eso, me distraje un poco y de reojo vi que le hecho algo a una bebida, pero no me pude detener a ver lo que era, después me dijo que se tenia que ir por una emergencia y que le dijera a estas chicas que era una cortesía pero me especifico la bebida que era para la rubia.

Y tu por que no dijiste nada,

Sabes cuantas personas no alteran las bebidas aquí? Pensé que era por que a ella le gustaban, por dios chico eso se ve a diario – finalizo el barman.

Quien era esa mujer descríbela

Era rubia, muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que infarto para cualquier hombre…

Si si,muy atractiva dices era rubia? Cuanto media?

Como uno sesenta o uno sesenta y cinco

Susana? – dijo Archie viendo a Richard

Tal vez – lo solto y le avento el dinero al barman- debemos ir a buscar a Terry.

Albert, Candy y Terry seguían en el hospital, el abrazo se Terry se hizo eterno, necesitaba creer, necesitaba creer que nada de lo que estaba pensando era lo correcto, necesitaba saber que todo esto nada mas era un pesadilla.

Dinos lo que recuerdas Candy – dijo Albert

Recuerdo que estábamos en el antro, annie me dijo que la acompañara a la barra por una bebida y platicamos un poco por que quería saber que había pasado con Anthony y con Susana, le dijo que no importaba que no quería hablar del tema después un barman nos dio un trago de cortesía e íbamos a regresar a la mesa cuando me empecé a sentir muy mareada, después de eso no recuerdo mas, no se como llegue a ese hotel, no se lo que significa el mensaje en el espejo no se nada

Maldito, maldito quien te haya hecho esto, pero Candy necesitamos saber si en tu sistema hay alguna droga, necesitamos saber si no… si no te hicieron algo mas entiendes?

Algo mas como una …

Violación – tercio Terry mas tenso que nada

Pero piensen en la obra, si alguien se entera podría ser un golpe para esta

Candy me preocupas mas tu, la obra puede irse al diablo yo me arreglare con eso – dijo Albert super enojado – me preocupa tu salud

A mi también, voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto, y pobre del malnacido que te haya puesto una mano encima – sus ojos se venia obscuros, estaban fríos

Terry no me dejes sola, no pienses que yo te haría algo como eso, se lo que se siente no pienses mal –

Calma amor – se relajo, de verdad necesitaba creer en Candy, - por ahora solo iremos hacer los estudios – le beso la mano, sono el celular de Terry – ve entrando con Albert en un momento te alcanzo, Candy obedeció y entro con Albert al hospital, Terry saco su móvil y contesto la llamada

Richard ya la encontramos…..como?...estoy en el hospital St Loius en el sur, aquí te veo…. Adiós – colgó el celular, por un momento el alma le regreso al cuerpo, pero ahora solo estaba furioso podía golpear a quien sea ,- el imbécil que se haya prestado para esto lo va a pagar muy caro –

Candy estaba nerviosa, le habían sacado sangre y todavía le sacaron muestra vaginal, ella se sentía incomoda.

Bien señorita tendremos los resultados en una hora,

Muchas gracias – Candy se limpiaba la sangre del antebrazo de donde habían sacado la muestra, vio a Albert y a Terry en la sala de espera y se sento a lado de ellos – ahora hay que esperar – su cara no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera angustia Terry sentia que no la estaba apoyando como debía pero seguía ahí, a su lado, extendió su brazo y alcanzo a rodearla para ver si asi podría haber consuelo

Terry – escucho gritar a Richard en el pasillo y el se levanto a recibirlo

Candy me alegro que este bien – dijo Richard y Archie y annie nada mas la abrazaron

Gracias Richard,- le correspondió el abrazo a Annie con lagrimas en los ojos

Vengan conmigo – le dijo a Albert y a Terry

Bueno descubrimos muchas cosas Archie y yo

Primero que todo, vean las fotos, al parecer alguien mas tomo la foto, si suponemos que Candy y este tipo estaban solos, los angulos de la foto no coinciden con una selfie aun cuando se tuviera un bastón, mira – le enseño la foto este Archie

Y también fuimos al bar donde estaban ayer, Annie reconoció a el barman que los atendió y admitió que algo tenia la bebida de Candy, que una chica rubia le dijo que se los diera como cortesía por que eran amigas y al parecer las características van a que estaba hablando de Susana…

Pero no estamos seguros, es alguien que los conoce eso es seguro

Archie media cuidad nos conoce, somos actores- Terry parecía desesperado.

Pero las características se reducen, el tipo nos dijo que era rubia y media uno sesenta a uno sesenta y cinco, tiene que ser alguien que tienen cerca

Puede ser, pero aun no sabemos quienes fueron, el tipo que esta en las fotos me tiene mas que interesado

El cadenero! – se acordó Archie,- dijo que vio a Candy salir "feliz", tiene que saber como era el tipo que se la llevó

Claro! – dijo Terry ya mas analítico – tendremos que ir al bar nuevamente, ni Archie ni yo podemos ir nuevamente, no trate muy bien al barman

Bueno entonces es nuestro turno Terry – dijo Albert

No hay problema – sonrio de lado

Fue la hora mas larga para Candy, tenia miedo de abrir los resultados, tenia miedo que el doctor le dijera algo horrible.

Srita Andrew podría venir conmigo por favor – dijo el medico

Yo pasare contigo Candy – dijo Albert

Yo también, no te dejare sola amor – la tomo de la mano, cierta parte de el estaba tranquilo, alguien había obligado a Candy a salir del antro, alguien mas tomo las fotografías, todo era una trampa y no iban a caer, nada podría deshacer la relación de ellos dos aunque por un momento lo hicieron dudar.

Bueno antes que nada quiero informarle que a usted le pusieron rufilin, es la droga de la violación, pero no se preocupe saldrá de su sistema, tendrá dolor de cabeza y mareos y paulatinamente ira recordando todo no le aseguro que sea hoy o no se sabe si lo recordara, en la muestra vaginal que sacamos pues, al parecer no muestra residuos de nada pero tampoco aseguro que haya habido relación sexual, pero casi podría segurar que no

Ese Casi hace la diferencia Dr – Dijo Terry

Debido a que la Srita lleva una vida Sexual muy activa pues no se puede diferenciar mucho – Candy se sonrojó y Terry por lo consiguiente también.

Por dios respétenme soy su hermano, es algo que no quiero saber de ella – dijo Albert mas rojo que un tomate

No debiste venir entonces – dijo Terry al fin con una sonrisa de vergüenza

Ustedes dos son… - dijo el doctor – novios verdad?

Se nota? – dijo Terry

Y usted el hermano – dijo el Doc señalando a Albert y el solo asintió – tiene razón es algo que no le interesa saber de su hermana – sono divertido, - de todas formas señorita Adnrew venga dentro de quince días para saber si no hay alguna evolución en su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias doctor – tomo los resultados y salieron del consultorio.

Candy salió algo espantada del consultorio ahora todo se le venia encima, no sabia si tenia alguna enfermedad, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El dia seguía su curso, Candy llego a su casa en forma de ente, no quería ya estar rodeada de gente,

Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi – agradeció a todos

Candy subió a su cuarto y fue a darse un baño, Terry la siguió a su recamara y la vio desvestirse, entro al baño, dejo correr el agua de la regadera y empezó llorar, se dejo caer al piso y abrazo sus piernas

Candy amor – golpeo la puerta del baño – voy a entrar – la vio sentada en la regadera y eso le hizo el corazón pequeño – Candy amor no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, cualquiera quien haya sido el que tramo todo esto lo hare pagar como nunca antes ha sufrido un ser humano

Terry abrazame, te necesito, - la abrazo y escuchaba como lloraba su pecosa, quería estar en el lugar de Candy, no quería verla sufrir, le dolia el corazón de una manera que superaba sus fuerzas.

Candy se quedo dormida, Terry la ayudo a vestirse, la arropo y se quedo hasta que ella durmiera, se cambio la ropa que se había mojado y salió de la habitación

Bueno Albert vámonos, Candy se quedo dormida, Richard Archie les encargo a Candy, Annie no te separes de ella –

No te preocupes Terry, - ambos hombres salieron al bar al llegar ahí estacionaron su auto

Albert, quizás tenga que entrar solo al bar, tu puedes investigar con el cadenero?

Y eso? – dijo Albert extrañado

Piénsalo Albert, el propósito de todo esto es que Candy y yo termináramos, si eso era lo que querían el autor intelectual aparecerá para proponerme algo o insinuárseme, será mas fácil atraparlo, mejor quédate en el auto, no vaya ser que si es de nuestro circulo te reconozca, sabran que eres el hermano de Candy

No tardes mucho Terry – dijo Albert – Candy nos necesita ademas que tenemos que ponerle fin a esto, por suerte nada ha llegado a los medios todavía.

No te preocupes – llego a la entrada del antro y vio al cadenero – amigo mio, quisiera disculparme por lo de ayer,

Buenas noches – dijo en voz grave

Ayer no fui muy gentil que digamos pero hay algo que olvide preguntarte amigo, - Terry sonreía – la chica con la iba ese tipo era mi novia, al parecer me estaba engañando pero me podrías decir como era ese tipo? – le paso un brazo por los hombros

Huy lo siento mucho, yo estaría furioso , pero realmente casi no lo vi bien pero era castaño, alto, musculoso, para ser un chavo equis, traia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca

Muchas gracias amigo – había quedado como al principio. Entro al antro y todo parecía normal, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un whisky, algo fabuloso de ser actor es que podías cambiar de personalidad en cuestión de segudos, bajo la mirada y parecía molesto que realmente eso no lo tenia que fingir.

Paso ahí un buen rato, pero al parecer nadie se había acercado, Terry comenzó a ver a los alrededores y veía a un mar de gente, pero no podía reconocer a nadie.

Buenas noches Terry – al fin había llegado el autor intelectual. – se puede saber por que estas tan solo?

Buenas noches Susana – dijo sonriendo de lado

Bueno chicas, espero y les haya gustado mañana tendrán un nuevo capitulo besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Buenas noches Susana - dijo sonriendo de lado

-Por que tan solo? – Susana estaba radiante, realmente hermosa.

-Pues ya ves, la vida da tantas vueltas- dijo melancólico

-A que te refieres? – a Terry le dieron ganas de salir de ahí, decirle a Susana que era lo peor de esta tierra, pero tenia que ser paciente, primero tenia que hacerla confesar o por lo menos ver las pruebas suficientes

-Nada en particular, y tu, que haces aquí? – dijo extrañado

-Sabes que este lugar me encanta, aquí me pediste ser tu novia la olvidaste? –

-Claro que no

-Te puedo invitar un trago? – dijo Susana

-Creo que yo debería preguntar eso – miro al barman

-Que le sirvo señorita, - dijo el barman

-Un vodka tonic – le sonrió al barman, Terry estaba observándolo, como empezaba a servir el trago, pero trataba que no se notara, pudo notar que el barman escribía algo en la servilleta y encima puso el trago de Susana

-Y como va con Anthony – interesado

-Hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que….

-No me digas que ya no están juntos –

-Los dos nos dimos cuenta que esto no era mas que una tontería y solo paso lo que vieron, solo fue un beso, nada mas – mintió

-En serio? Osea que tu y el jamás- - dándole a enteder que se refería al sexo

-No, el y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, y tu con Candy?

-Lo que les grite la ultima vez que estuvimos en tu casa fue mentira, ella y yo no teníamos nada – pero el si le dijo la verdad

-Vaya desorden, - fingió una risa – y ahora estas con ella?

-No me ves aquí? – dijo Terry dándole a entender que no

-Aun sientes algo por mi? – dijo Susana ya sin vacilar

-Ahora no siento nada por nadie – no quería tampoco darle alas pero por un lado eso se lo merecía, Susana se fue acercando mas al inglés pero una llamada a su celular la tomo sin saber quien era – bueno… tu? …. Ya veo… espero sea cierto - trato de sonar tranquilo pero quería gritarle con todo lo que tenia a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono pero no podía permitir que Susana se escapara, Susana tomó un sorbo de su trago y tomo la servilleta en la que el barman había escrito algo y fingió limpiarse y guardarla en su bolsillo – esta bien .. – colgó

-Buenas noches a ustedes – llego un chico atrás de ellos

-Que haces aquí? – dijo Terry al verlo,

-Como que que, vengo a divertirme,- que paso amigo, me das un ron – Terry al ver lo que ese tipo tomaba podía entender muchas cosas, le hizo unas señas al barman antes que le sirviera el trago y le dijo le sirviera Rancho Escondido en su bebida sin que los demás oyeran

-Sin remordimientos Terry – el chico se acerco a Terry y se sentó a su lado, traía puesta una playera de manga corta y se le podía ver un tatuaje en el antebrazo, tatuaje que Terry reconoció al instante, se puso furioso, tenia que sacar a ese tipo del antro, tenia que cuestionarlo y ese no era el lugar, realmente no sabía como debía de contenerse. Ahora todo estaba demostrado, Susana fue quien planeo todo y ese tipo…

-Por que habría resentimientos Christian, por mi tienes el camino libre con Candy – le dolio decir eso pero tenia que ser frio,- _solo es actuación-_ se dijo a si mismo

-Por que mejor no vamos a una fiesta privada a la que me invitaron- dijo Terry pagando el trago de Christian y el de Susana

-Una fiesta claro donde? – dijo Susana toda emocionada

-Esta a 20 minutos de aquí espérenme afuera ire al baño – se alejo pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta que seguían sus instrucciones. Tomo su celular y le llamo a Albert, - Albert, están saliendo los malditos, son Susana y Christian – verefica que no se vayan lejos – colgó y volvió a marcar otro numero – Richard tenias razón era Susana, estoy saliendo con ellos en este momento, esta Albert conmigo ahorita nos vemos – colgó y se dirigió a irse.

Terry pudo ver que Susana y Christian que estaban platicando, muy juntitos, ellos dos se conocen no había duda, Terry los alcanzo afuera, sacó algo de dinero y se lo dio al cadenero, el al recibir el dinero lo apretó mas de la cuenta y le hizo señas a Terry en dirección a Christian, Terry asintió y le sonrió

-No te preocupes , gracias por todo – ahora solo es saber como tenia que reaccionar - vamos al coche

Susana se sentía morir al ver a Albert afuera del carro de Terry, pero trato de ser natural.

-Hola Albert buenas noches

-Buenas noches – dijo seco – Christian – sus ojos estaban apunto de caer en llamas

-Hola Albert –

-Suban – ordeno Terry, Susana se fue adelante con el, y Albert y Christian atrás, una vez lejos del antro y de prácticamente la civilización se detuvo en seco

-Terry que haces? – dijo Susana algo asustada

-Christian de donde conoces a Susana? – pregunto de repente – para ser alguien a quien no presente se llevan muy bien –

-Terry que absurdo

-Tu cállate,- le ordenó

-Christian mas vale que constestes Terry esta molesto y yo también – Albert sonrió forzado

Pero al ver a que todo podía ser una trampa Christian trato de salirse del carro, y pudo correr unos metros antes de que Albert cayera encima de el

-Crees que te ibas a ir, pedazo de escoria – dijo Albert tomandolo de la ropa, Terry saco a Susana del carro y la hizo arrodillar a lado de Christian

-De donde demonios se conocen, - volvió a preguntar Terry gritando, Susana empezó a llorar

-El… el es mi primo – dijo Susana en un chillido que apenas se le entendía

-Tu tatuaje es lindo tarado se parece mucho a la de un amigo mio – le saco la foto donde aparecía el antebrazo del tipo que estaba abrazando a Candy

-No me puedes probar nada – le hizo frente- deja de llorar Susana me desesperas – le orden Christian a Susana

-Claro que tengo pruebas idiota, las cámaras de seguridad del hotel donde llevaste a Candy y hay demasiados testigos, empezando por el barman que sobornaron para drogar a Candy, asi que mas te vale que empieces hablar

-Eres un idiota Terry, si hubieras regresado conmigo nada de esto habría pasado- Susana se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto del piso – todo lo hizo Christian por que yo se lo pedí además que le gustaba mucho Candy pero no te preocupes no para una relación, sino para algo pasajero, sabíamos que no iba a ser por las buenas así que se me ocurrió drogarla lo demás vino solo

-Que demonios hiciste Susana, entiende de una buena vez que yo jamás regresare contigo, amo a Candy y nada de lo que hagas o digas puede hacerme cambiar de parecer no lo entiendes no te amo, no te quiero, y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida

-Eres un desgraciado – se le hecho encima a Christian este Albert – como te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana imbécil – lo golpeaba con mucho coraje, Terry pensó que era el momento de detenerlo pero no lo hizo, eso y mas se merecía el infeliz –

-Albert deja algo para mi , pero antes- volvió a ver a Susana y le escupió , Albert se levanto del piso dejando a Christian en el piso quejándose del dolor , pero Terry no espero a que este recuperara lo tomo de la ropa y le dijo – violaste a Candy maldito? – le pregunto

-Y que si lo hice – sonrió el muchacho,- después de todo, Candy es una mujer muy exquisita, deliciosa a la pupila de un hombre

-Si eso fue asé tendré que hacerte sufrir lentamente – le pego en los bajos – te metiste con ella?

-Christian respóndele ya, mira como estas – dijo Susana

-No – dijo el poco aire que le quedaba

-Que dijiste? – no alcanzo oír Terry

-Que no! – volvió a decir casi gritando – pero que quede claro que no por falta de ganas, en cuanto quise tocarla se puso como loca, empezó a golpearme y a decir tu nombre, en cuanto se quedo dormida solo pude desvestirla por que ya no había tiempo - se trato de reponer – eso es todo, no le hice nada – lo tiro al piso nuevamente

-De mi cuenta corre que tu no vuelvas a trabajar en ningún lado, maldito infeliz – le dio un puñetazo –

-Es mas que obvio que mañana no te quiero ver por el teatro –

-No tienes el poder suficiente para eso Terry, y tampoco puedes hacer algo legal contra nosotros, no hay pruebas contundentes – dijo al fin Susana

-No Susana, su castigo será poder vivir con ustedes, pero lo principal de todo, es que se te olvido que si tengo que el poder para hacer eso y más, mi nombre es Terrice Grahan Granchester querida, no me importaría renunciar al teatro para dedicarme al ducado familiar, y por mi vida misma hare de la suya un infierno – dijo señalándolos – tengo el respaldo directo de la reina de Inglaterra Susana, tu no eres mas que una abogada mas en este país y en cualquier otro, y este – lo barrió – no es mas que un bailarín de quinta, aquí que con solo una llama mia, ustedes jamás volverán a tener un empleo que les deje medio vivir

-Tu no eres asi Terry, jamás dejarías el teatro, te deslindaste por completo del ducado – dijo Susana tratando de levantar a su primo – no eres capaz

-Rétame Susana, hace poco mi padre me lo volvió a ofrecer, el ansia que yo tome su lugar, - se dio media vuelta, espero que jamás los vuelva a ver ni tampoco cerca de Candy

Los chicos se alejaron del lugar y fueron al coche Terry arranco el auto haciendo rechinar las llantas pudiendo llegar a casa de Candy donde vio a Anthony en el pórtico

-Buenas noches Albert, Terry – dijo Anthony

-Buenas – dijo Terry algo serio pero trato de ser amable

-Como esta Candy? – les pregunto el rubio

-Como crees que esta? Por que no nos dijiste nada - dijo el castaño a lo que Albert solo pestaño por sorpresa

-Tu estabas enterado de esto? – dijo Albert decepcionado

-Me entere hoy, al igual que ustedes, no sabía que estaba planeando Susana, solo hablaba de recuperar nuestras vidas y le di por su lado pero en cuanto me entere de lo que pasó trate de contactar a Candy pero jamás pude hacerlo, por eso te llame a ti – señalo a Terry

-Bueno por suerte no hay nada de que preocuparse, Christian no logro su cometido – dijo Albert

-Entonces el no la violo? – dijo relajado

-No – dijo Terry serio todavía

-Bueno, me retiro, no la dejes sola Terry, ella te va a necesitar, Albert, un gusto verte – le estrecho la mano a Albert

-No entraras a verla? - dijo Albert

-No, prefiero que ella no se entere que estuve aquí, espero que no me guardes rencor Terry después de todo fuimos amigos

-Tal vez algún dia te perdone Anthony – le estrecho la mano

-Mas bien es al revés Terry, yo estoy seguro que Candy te gustaba desde antes y no te culpo, fui un estúpido por que a estas alturas ya le hubiera pedido matrimonio – vió hacia la ventana de Candy donde había luz – cuídala mucho, por que un error tuyo no tendré piedad para intentar que vuelva conmigo – sonrió y Terry le devolvió la sonrisa con una media, pese a lo que había pasado Anthony era su amigo seguramente alguna vez alguna mirada hacia la rubia lo había traicionado, por que el tenia razon, Candy le gustaba desde antes

Albert y Terry entraron a la casa de Candy, su hermano y los demás estaban esperándolos, le empezaron a contar lo sucedido y todos respiraron de alivio

-De todas formas hare un par de llamadas para darles una lección hermano – dijo Richard

-Por favor, para que vean que no amenazo en vano,

-Pero… si regresaras al ducado? – dijo extrañado

-No lo creo, pero si ellos no entienden con amenazas tendre que hacerlo, yo creo que mi madrina me apoyara – dijo refiriéndose a la reina de Inglaterra

-No lo dudo hermano, ya sabes que eres su consentido,

-Me alegro tanto por Candy, que bueno que no tiene que cargar con eso

-Voy a verla – dijo Terry levantándose del sofá – tengo que darle la notica

Subió las escaleras y toco dos veces

-Pasa – dijo Candy quien estaba en su ventana sentada con un chal color rosa

-Estabas despierta hermosa – dijo entrando y llegando hasta ella

-Desde que Anthony llegó – eso le sorprendió al castaño

-Lo viste? –

-Si pero el a mi no – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al castaño – asi que fue Susana junto con Christian

-No te preocupes por ellos ya no estarán en nuestas vidas y lo mejor de todo es que no te hizo nada ese idiota

-Menos mal, en serio me sentia muy mal – lo abrazo – te amo

-Yo mas - le dijo el castaño acercándola hacia el, rodeándola por la cintura

-Ya lo se, después de todo tu me querías desde antes cuando estaba con Anthony no? – sonrió divertida al recordar las palabras de Anthony

-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi – le dio un beso

Al día siguiente Terry se levanto y le hizo el desayuno a Candy, puso un poco de música y empezó a cantar, Candy al escuchar eso, bajó las escaleras y se le quedó viendo a Terry quien daba vueltas en la cocina fingiendo un baile.

-Espero que cocines mejor de lo que bailas amor – dijo Candy riéndose

-Oye, no me subestimes , me estoy esforzando

-Y se te agradece el gesto – se sento en el desayunador

toda la tarde Terry se la paso con Candy, viendo películas y hablando de cosas sin importancia, Terry estaba de muy buen humor.

-Candy cásate conmigo – dijo el ingles sin despegar los ojos del televisor

-Es la propuesta menos romántica que me han hecho – dijo Candy sonriendo

-Lo digo en serio Candy – le volteo a ver – quiero que te cases conmig

-En serio?

-Completamente, estoy seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – lo dijo con todo el amor del mundo

-Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero de felicidad

Las semanas fueron avanzando la obra de teatro había sido un éxito, Anthony había llegado a ser socio de su buffet de abogado, Terry y Candy estaban mas felices que nunca, decidieron casarse una vez hubiera terminado la gira para la obra, y decidieron vivir juntos, Terry vendió el departamento donde vivía y se paso a casa de Candy.

-Estas seguro de esto? – le dijo Candy mientras colgaba la ropa de Terry en el armario

-Completamente – se rió

A Susana la habían corrido de su empleo, y por mas que trataba no consiguió trabajo sino mas que en una empresa de periodismo como secretaria, y Christian termino siendo maestro de baile en una escuela a pesar de eso no se quejaban.

Richard regreso a terminar el año que le faltaba en administración de empresas y regresaría a Londres con su padre para tomar el ducado, Archie y Annie estuvieron juntos y Albert… bueno Terry y Candy deseaban que pronto alguien cautivara su corazón, ya que siempre vivía para el trabajo pero no parecía que tuviera prisa.

Fin…

Bueno chicas que opinan? Les gusto? Ahora me didicare a terminar _el amor en_ la piel, también Terry fic, gracias por apoyar esta historia. Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en la siguiente historia besos


End file.
